


Boundless

by confused_bliss



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Drama, Jealousy, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_bliss/pseuds/confused_bliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://s955.photobucket.com/user/kinnetic_bliss/media/94c1da65b9f7_zps219639de.jpg.html"></a>
  <img/></p>
<p>Brian owns Kinnetik, but he also owns a private club - Boundless - which caters to select members of the BDSM lifestyle. He is a Dom that has trained many subs, but never selects one to keep as his own. Recently, that has become a lacking in his life that he yearns to fill. What happens when Brian meets a man that he aches to possess in every way - including creating the perfect sub for him... and only him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Ted. What's up?" Cynthia looked up from her desk, a frown piercing her brows together as she watched Ted's anxious approach.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm slightly confused." Ted eyed her from all angles, amazed that everything seemed intact. "I haven't felt the building quivering on the foundation, nor have I heard any resounding bellows from the inner sanctum. So, all in all, I am a bit off balance."  
  
  
  
  
  
Cynthia laughed. "Ohhhhh. You mean Brian's luncheon meeting." She lowered her voice. Sometimes she wondered if there were a large, invisible gaping hole in Brian's wall that only he could penetrate. Almost at a whisper, she continued on - "I don't think he's realized yet."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ted groaned. "That's what I was afraid of. This is going to be torture. Remind me again why I have to be there?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Rolling her eyes, Cynthia dutifully supplied, "Because you are Kinnetik's number cruncher. He needs you there to make certain his interests are being best served."  
  
  
  
  
  
A grunt sounded. "I'm more worried about my own interests, and of survival when he's biting into me about being booked into the most heterosexual restaurant in all of Pittsburgh." He shook his head in disbelief. "What possessed you to agree to those terms?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's not like I had a choice, Ted. The client insisted. Mr. Barnum stated it was near the airport, and that it was his favorite restaurant in Pittsburgh." Smiling in an almost patronizing manner, she said, "I wouldn't worry. I'm sure it will be fine. We know how versatile Brian is regarding pleasing the client. He can adapt to anything."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I doubt he'll agree. That is the most condescending anti-gay establishment in Pittsburgh. He's going to fire us both..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Cynthia sighed. Ted always over-dramatized. It was often endearing, but at this moment, all it did was alarm her. She knew his concerns were genuine in this case. She had been shrugging it off because that was just her way. Working for Brian all these years had taught her to be diplomatic in all areas. His lack of discretion needed to be made up for by her proficient running of his office. This time, Brian might not adapt to her decisions favorably. "He won't fire us, Ted. And... you are innocent in this. I made the reservations."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Innocent?" Ted snorted. "I doubt he'll make me feel innocent when I'm sitting next to him in that restaurant, surrounded by pretentious assholes that only look down on us."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Perhaps it won't be so bad." Cynthia smirked, before teasing, "Brian will probably pull a hot waiter into the men's room."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ted gasped. "In that place - I hope not. That would be humiliating." He looked at Cynthia reproachfully. "Mr. Barnum does know that Brian is gay. Right?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I would assume so. It's not like Brian does anything to hide it." Her confidence suddenly faltered when Brian's voice came across the intercom - direct and infinitely chilling. "Showtime..." she murmured.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Cynthia..." Brian's drawl was chilling, yet soft-spoken. A sure sign of the eruption that was about to be known by all. "Get your ass in here, NOW."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ted groaned again. "This is it. We're fired, and possibly lobotomized." Taking in a deep breath, Ted decided to take the heat. He figured there was no sense in both of them facing the firing squad. If he could be exonerated from any possible fallout, he might not be so willing... but since he was to attend the same luncheon, there would be no way Brian would believe he had been unaware. He'd rather meet his doom now. "Go on to lunch, Cynthia. I'll face the lion."  
  
  
  
  
  
Eyes widening, Cynthia shook her head. "No, Ted. You don't want to do this alone. I'll come in with you."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I am just as much to blame. You may have made the appointment, but I knew about it. I should have told Brian. There's no point in us both getting the third degree. I'd prefer to get mine now - before lunch - than during and after." Ted smiled at her reassuringly, hoping she couldn't hear the mad racing of his heart pounding in his chest. He wasn't nearly as calm about going in there as he appeared... but, it was unavoidable. "Go on. I'll be fine. I've faced his wrath many times."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay..." she answered hesitantly. Jumping when she heard Brian's voice bellowing again, Cynthia scrambled for her purse and keys and moved to the entrance door. Before stepping through it, Cynthia smiled at him weakly. "Good luck, Ted."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ted was about to answer, when Brian strode angrily from his office; he watched as Brian's expression changed from irritable to incensed in one moment. "Uhhhh. Cynthia just went to lunch."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah. I'll bet she did." Brian turned an accusing gaze on his accountant. "Get in here. I have a feeling you'll do just as well."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I was afraid of that..." Ted muttered beneath his breath. He followed Brian inside, thinking morosely to himself that the lion didn't need a fancy lunch - he would be feeding off of him - here and now.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian sat behind his desk, his eyes coldly drilling into Ted. "I don't have much time to fuck around with you, Theodore. So, I'll just ask instead of playing cat and mouse. Why the fuck am I dining in breeder central with a client... and more importantly - why hasn't anyone deigned to tell me?"  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, Brian. I had been under the impression you knew. I just realized when talking to Cynthia that you didn't." Ted took in a deep breath, barely able to hold the icy gaze that brutally assessed him. Damn. He knew he should had told Brian the moment he found out about the forced location. They would all suffer for it now - him especially being the one accompanying him. "It's my understanding that Mr. Barnum didn't give Cynthia a choice. He stated that the restaurant was a personal favorite of his, and it was located conveniently near the airport. He's anxious to return home."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fucking breeders..." Brian sneered. "He better be ready to fucking sign!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I had that impression." Ted looked at Brian uncertainly for a moment, Brian's tension seemed to be caused by much more than this unpleasant luncheon meeting. "How long has it been since you've been to Boundless?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian shook his head as if waiting for the rest of the question in order to make sense of it. "Why? Is something wrong?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ted cleared his throat nervously. "No, well, not that I know of; you know I don't frequent the establishment."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course not. We know that Teddy is too 'vanilla' for that..." Brian's tone was sardonic, but, his face was less angry now.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's not true, and you know it, Brian. I've tried it before... it's just not one of those things I like to explore on a regular basis." Ted realized as soon as he spoke the words that he'd uttered the wrong ones. Here comes a lecture of another kind, he thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian grunted. "That's exactly why you don't belong at Boundless. It is not a place to dabble on a whim. It is a way of life for these men. Those who just wish to explore in the world of BDSM should do it via online chat, or with a trusted partner - they should not come into my establishment that is a haven and meeting place for Doms and Subs."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, Brian. You're right. Boundless isn't the place for those seeking a one-time thrill into the world of erotica. Your patrons view it as a place to come together where no one is either ridiculed or judged." Ted bravely went on to explain why he had brought the subject up now. "I mentioned it because I have been noticing your tension. You get like this when you go a long time in between subs. And... I don't mean getting laid. We both know you do that on a daily basis."  
  
  
  
  
  
"At least daily..." Brian commented dryly. "I am fine, Theodore. If I want to use a man in that way, then, I do it."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ted looked at Brian dubiously. "That's not the same... and we both know it. A man that allows you to dominate him - isn't the same as your own submissive."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Theodore..." Brian drawled in amazement. "I'm astounded you recognize the difference."  
  
  
  
  
  
Looking down at his watch, Ted grimaced as he saw the time. "We need to go, Brian. It's about a twenty-minute drive to the restaurant."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't remind me." He stood to his feet, and slid the contracts, and proposal into his briefcase. "Let's do this." Brian exited his office with Ted by his side, unwilling to admit that Ted was right. That was never easy for him to do. He did need a true submissive. In fact, the dominant in him yearned for one so badly he could taste it. Over the years he had trained so many; only to watch them go to their own master's. That was his own choice. He enjoyed giving a sub the proper training; making certain they understood every aspect. Pleasure, pain, obedience, and most importantly - being safe with the master of their choice.  
  
  
  
  
  
Perhaps he needed more. Instead of training them and freeing them, it just might be time for him to select one to keep. It hadn't been the first time that thought had occurred to him. Brian decided it might be time to make it a reality.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
 **A/N: Okay, there is our beginning. No Justin quite yet... but he should be appearing very soon. I have a feeling it will be an unforgettable meeting for both men. :)**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : This wasn't what was due to be updated next, but... since this chapter was finished, and the response was so favorable for the first chapter, I decided to post it ahead of schedule. I do hope you enjoy it. Thank you for reading, and your support. It is much appreciated!

* * *

Ted couldn't stifle a groan as he watched Brian icily glaring at the overly pretentious host that had just seated them at their table. This was already looking to be even worse than he'd ever imagined. Brian was obviously spoiling for a fight; and in this uptight atmosphere, it wouldn't be difficult to find one. He only hoped that their client that was presently five minutes late for a time he had scheduled himself would arrive soon. At this point, he couldn't guarantee how long Brian would act with the proper decorum.  
  
  
  
  
  
"May I get you gentlemen a drink from the bar?" the question was directed solely at Brian, the man keeping a slight distance from their table, apparently not one liking to be touched in any manner.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian arched a brow, his eyes sliding in brutal assessment over the middle-aged man that had just seated them; deciding quickly, he was going to turn this into a fun, yet forced outing. "Haven't we met?" Brian returned, instead of answering the simple question. When the man frowned at him in a mixture of confusion and irritation, Brian became even more assertive. "Yes. I am sure we met at a club I frequent."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ted hid his face behind the wine list, uncertain if he should attempt to escape this obvious train wreck, or sink fully into oblivion. There wasn't a doubt that this sanctimonious jerk deserved every moment of Brian's caustic tongue... but here and now, wasn't the best of times. Then again, that was typical Brian. He did as he wanted, when he wanted; being in an upscale heterosexual restaurant wasn't about to deter him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't think so, Sir." Flushing uncomfortably, he sneered, "I am not one to frequent clubs---"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hmmm..." Brian replied thoughtfully. "Okay, maybe it wasn't at Babylon." Brian's eyes became even colder when the man seemed to stiffen even more. His voice lowering to a hushed whisper, he told him, "I'm sure I did see you on Liberty Avenue. Don't worry, though---" Brian made a quick glance at the man's gold-embossed name tag. "Your secret is safe with me - Sterling."  
  
  
  
  
  
The man began to bluster even further. "You are mistaken, Sir. I - I must return to my station. Justin will be your server. He will attend you soon."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian grunted as the odious man all but ran from the table. Underneath his breath, Brian growled, "I doubt there is anyone even remotely capable of serving me here---"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well... that was pleasant," Ted observed in his typical droll manner. "Tell me, boss. Will it be your goal to offend all of the restaurant staff?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"If I feel like it, then, yes it will..." He cast a pointed look towards his accountant. "Admit it, the man was an unmitigated asshole."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ted chuckled. There was no disputing that. "Agreed... but it might be best to try to adapt to this foreign element... and get through it as quickly as possible."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Speaking of," Brian spoke while glancing down at his Rolex, "Where the fuck is Barnum? I swear---"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Brian..." a jovial voice resounded, as a hand reached out to vigorously shake Brian's hand when both men rose to their feet. He nodded briefly to Ted. "Mr. Schmidt." Taking a seat in between them, he rather mockingly commented, "I hope you haven't been waiting too long."  
  
  
  
  
  
It took all of his control not to scathingly mutter how fifteen minutes had been far too long to sit waiting in this breeder nightmare. "Not at all. We were just enjoying the ambiance..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ted knew if he had been drinking at the time, he would have choked on that. What surprised him even more was when the client released a hearty laugh. Perhaps this meeting place had held dual purposes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I like you, Kinney. You are direct." A.J. Barnum looked Brian straight in the eye, when he told him, "I know this restaurant isn't ideal for you. The reasons I gave your assistant were valid. I do enjoy the food here... and it is close to the airport. But, I did want to test how much you can adapt to your client's needs, especially under extraordinary circumstances."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian inclined his head. He wasn't the least bit surprised that had been Barnum's take, and he did respect him for that. "Of course. Despite my preference of locales, or eating establishments, this is a business meeting. I am always ready to please the client. After all, that is good business."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tactful... yet diplomatic," A.J. replied. "I'm very impressed with the proposal you made in your office yesterday, as well as with your business reputation. I see no further need to haggle or waste time. I am prepared to sign with Kinnetik for the three-year contract you outlined."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Excellent..." Brian responded, not really having any doubt of his success with this particular client. His unique presentation and sales pitch had lured A.J. Barnum instantly. It had all been a matter of sealing the deal. Brian glanced in Ted's direction, preparing to advise him to remove the contracts when he saw a blue-eyed, blond moving towards their table in hurried steps. He arched a brow as his eyes swept over the blond; his eyes quickly narrowing when he viewed the flush staining the pale cheeks at his intense perusal. Interesting, Brian thought. This man didn't belong in this establishment. In fact, if he wasn't mistaken... this young man belonged on Liberty Avenue. Perhaps this luncheon could be a mixture of both business and pleasure. "Theodore," Brian spoke softly, not taking his eyes off of the blond that was nearly upon them, "Why don't you pass the contracts to Mr. Barnum. I'm sure he'd like to finalize business before enjoying his lunch."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ted frowned at the tone of Brian's voice. His words were softly spoken, but they somehow held a certain roughness. A combination that didn't fit in with his words. Glancing over his shoulder at the approaching waiter, Ted instantly realized the cause. Hell, he thought to himself. It starts anew. Quickly he reached into Brian's briefcase and pulled out the contracts, deftly passing them across the table. They needed to make this a signed deal before Brian did something to fuck everything up. From the way Brian was overtly eye-fucking the blond waiter, that possibility was more than likely. This was highly out of the ordinary - even for Brian. Generally, he focused on business... and with this being a million-dollar deal, it was unthinkable! "Were there any points you needed clarification on, Mr. Barnum?" Ted asked the question, deciding one of them needed to focus on business; right now, it clearly wasn't Brian.  
  
  
  
  
  
"None. My attorney looked at it, and everything appears in order." Respectfully, he laid the document down as the waiter hovered at their table, waiting patiently for an opening to speak, without interrupting their conversation.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good afternoon, Gentleman. My name is Justin, and I am your server today." He glanced at each man, quickly realizing his gaze held on one man the longest. "Can I interest you in something from the wine list... or even the bar?"  
  
  
  
  
  
You can interest me in a great number of things, Justin. Brian's thought was immediate. He  _would_  fuck this man. That wasn't even in question. "Whiskey for me." Brian surveyed him closely for a moment, his eyes stopping to memorize the full, succulent lips; in his mind pleasure-giving lips. "Tell me, Justin - are you old enough to serve _hard_  liquor?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Uncertain of why he was being so bold, yet for some reason feeling drawn to be so with this beautiful man, Justin reached into his pocket and removed his wallet. He flashed it briefly in front of the brunet's surprised, yet amused eyes. "Don't mind the picture, Sir... but, as you can see, I have just turned the ripe old age of 22."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian chuckled. The boy had spirit... and yet, there was something in his eyes, a familiar flicker of a hidden, and yearning emotion that he hadn't seen in a long time. He wasn't certain it could be what he thought it could be... but, he was intrigued. Brian didn't get intrigued easily. It was definitely something he wanted to explore... but business did come first. The most amazing fact was that he had forgotten for a moment that he was in a business meeting; his entire attention had been captured by the captivating blond. Once captured... he didn't want to let go.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin forced his gaze away from the outspoken man, a tingling in him he knew he shouldn't be feeling. His attention moved to the man in the middle, and finally, the older of the three; quickly he wrote down his drink order, before moving his gaze to the other man that looked like he wanted to crawl under the table in embarrassment. Justin almost smiled. He imagined that might be a common occurrence when dining with this clearly unconventional man. He placed menus in front of each man, careful not to brush against one man in particular; for some reason Justin thought that would be a huge mistake. "I'll be right back with your drinks, and take your lunch order."  
  
  
  
  
  
To Brian's amazement, all at once he found himself disappointed he wasn't alone for this lunch visit to breeder central. Amidst the final stages of a business acquisition wasn't the most opportune time to pick up hot, blond-boy ass. However, where there was a will, there was a way. Brian knew someone had said that long ago. One thing was more than certain - he was more than willing, and by the time he was finished, waiter Justin would be as well. It was just a question of if it would be a one-time fuck or more. After that lost, searching look Brian had gleaned in Justin's eyes, Brian really hoped it would be the latter.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
Business and lunch a completed success, Brian shook A.J. Barnum's hand, and watched as his newest client stood to his feet. "I'll be in touch soon. I'm sure your exclusive line of sportswear is well on its way to being in high demand."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm counting on that, Brian."  
  
  
  
  
  
"That went well..." Ted drolly observed, deciding that had been the most awkward lunch in his entire life. Brian's attention had appeared to be on the fine points the client had wanted added to his newly launching advertising campaign; and yet, whenever the waiter, Justin, was in sight, he was clearly anything but focused. Fortunately, A.J. Barnum seemed so caught up in his own ideas that he failed to notice Brian's attention drifting at those times. As Brian finished his drink, and kept his eyes affixed to the spot the waiter had last disappeared, Ted blandly spoke, "So, is this where I wait in the car while you pull the unsuspecting trick into the restroom?"  
  
  
  
  
  
About to give his - far too bold - employee a scathing reply, Brian's eyes narrowed on the duffel bag he saw thrown over the hot little blond's shoulder. He had no doubt as to where he was heading. Brian was certain this establishment would have an employee restroom, or even a place to change, but if his eyes were seeing correctly, the enticing boy had just stepped into the public restroom. "You know, Theodore, that's an excellent idea. Use the company card to settle our bill; I'll join you outside in ten minutes... or so." Brian stood to his feet, a look of censure on his face. "Let's hope my mood improves before we return to the office. If not... I will need to speak with you about crossing the line - again."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ted rolled his eyes; this time he wasn't the least bit concerned. Everything would be just fine; at least, as long as Brian scored with the blond waiter. If not... well, it would be a long afternoon for everyone. Shaking his head in a mixture of grudging admiration, and astonishment at the stealthy and self-assured Kinney walk towards his obvious prey, Ted picked up Brian's briefcase, and signaled the replacement waiter for the check. It was a shame the blond's shift had ended before they had finished; there wasn't a doubt in his mind that Brian's form of gratuity would have been more than generous. As it was, he was quite certain Brian would be extending it in another manner.  
  
  
  
  
  
For some unknown reason, Ted didn't think ten minutes would be nearly long enough to satisfy Brian's hunger this time.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC

 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** : Surprise! This obviously wasn't supposed to be posted yet, but as it was finished, and tomorrow is Thanksgiving, I decided to post it instead of hold onto it until after the holiday. Again, my writing time will be limited over the next two weeks, but I will do as much as I can. Thank you to those that have been reading, and supporting this new story. I appreciate it more than I can say. And again, please keep that feedback coming. That truly motivates me to write much more frequently! Happy Thanksgiving to all that celebrate the holiday! :)

* * *

Brian knew it wouldn't be as simple as stepping into the restroom and locking the door. Not in this place. After handing the clearly disapproving man a couple of C-notes; Brian quickly ascertained that it was just him and the waiter occupying the elegant restroom quarters before he clicked the lock in place. He folded his arms across his chest as he waited for the blond to step out of the cubicle where he could hear him changing. Just the thought of the clothing being removed from that body made his dick quicken. He couldn't wait to sink his length into him; not only to fuck him, but utterly possessing him.  
  
  
  
  
  
A frown pierced his brow at his almost errant thought. There was no disputing he was a Dom in every right... but, he didn't proceed with every sexual encounter with domination, and possessive feelings clearly in mind. He had them now. Perhaps that was why he had been so intrigued as he'd watched waiter Justin working. The question remained - how would Justin feel about being introduced into the lifestyle by a true Dom. Brian knew regardless of Justin's feelings on exploring the joys of the submissive world, he wanted to fuck him.  
  
  
  
  
  
He shook his head to clear his thoughts. This wasn't like him to be impulsive. It certainly wasn't an aspect of a good Dom, either. And... regardless of the fact that he didn't presently have a submissive, he knew he was a good Dom. Dozens of men that he had trained would attest to that. He would take this one step at a time, and try not to overwhelm the unsuspecting young man. With infinite patience, Brian continued to wait for Justin to emerge.  
  
  
  
  
  
Without a doubt, he would take what he could get from this hot, and utterly captivating man. However, if he could have more... he was more than up for the task. A few minutes later, when Justin stepped from the stall, he remained in his place, his eyes luring Justin closer. "We have much to talk about, Justin the waiter." His eyes slowly slid over the now jean-clad young blond, intensity burning in his eyes. "Talk... and perhaps so much more."  
  
  
  
  
  
Uncertain of why he responded so, Justin's footsteps carried him closer to the beautiful man that had been seated at his table; in fact, the same man that he knew had been responsible for the overly generous tip his replacement had graciously passed on to him, just as he'd been slipping in here to change. The fact of the waiter's honesty hadn't been a surprise; they tended to look out for each other. Justin figured that was most likely the way everywhere, although he had no true experience to base it on. However, when it came down to it, good gratuities like that were hard to come by - when they were received, it was respected by the others that knew how difficult it had been to achieve.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's eyes flared as Justin moved closer. He was very pleased with Justin's acquiescence... and he liked the different look he now presented. "You look good with disheveled hair... not to mention how hot you look filling out those stone washed jeans."  
  
  
  
  
  
Cocking a brow, Justin spoke far more self-assured than he felt. "Are you hitting on me, Sir?"  
  
  
  
  
  
His cock briefly twitched at the 'Sir' mention. Justin was off duty now. He had no reason to continue rendering that socially expected form of respect. However, he liked the sound of it. In fact... he liked it a lot. "Such a respectful young man."  
  
  
  
  
  
"It comes with the territory." Justin looked down, before glancing back up beneath his lashes. "Uhhhh, you didn't answer the question."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Right." Brian's response was blank, almost as if just remembering the question. "Am I flirting with you?" Brian moved closer, suddenly deciding any distances between them was far too much. He reached up to stroke along the side of Justin's face, immediately surprised by the spark of awareness that shot through him at that slight touch. "I am not a man prone to playing games. When I see something I want, I just take it. Rarely do I elect to keep it... but, the decision is always mine to make."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin swallowed. Fuck. This man was hot. That self-confidence the man exuded did things to his body he couldn't fully comprehend. He hadn't felt such a large surge of instantaneous lust - ever. Justin knew that the man's apparent dominating personality, and blatant manner had a great deal to do with that. "A confident man," Justin whispered. He lowered his eyes from the smoldering ones not far away, knowing it was the only way to resist from saying much more.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You have no idea..." Brian rasped. "Look at me, Justin. I want to see into those beautiful blue eyes. I have a feeling there's much to see in them."  
  
  
  
  
  
Hesitantly, Justin looked up; he was afraid of what this man could read in them. And yet, he couldn't resist following what had been spoken more of a command than a request. Justin wondered if everything sounded that way coming from this man. There wasn't a doubt - that was an aspect of this man that appealed to him even more. Desperately, he tried to keep them on an equal footing, although, he realized that was more than unlikely. "Thank you for the tip. My replacement made sure I received it."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You are very welcome, Justin." Brian's eyes swept over Justin; his hazel eyes pin-pointing on the flush staining the waiter's cheeks, the nervous stance arousing the dominant in him even more. His thoughts from earlier were beginning to have a more concise answer now. This boy had sub-like tendencies. It was to be determined to what degree, and if the boy was even aware of it. However, that didn't matter. Brian knew they were present. He could work with that. "I have a habit of rewarding those that please me."  
  
  
  
  
  
One thing was no longer in question. This wouldn't be about sex alone... nor a one-time encounter. Although, it was too soon to tell, Justin could be the one he had been waiting to find. A boy that he not only felt could be worthy of his expert tutelage... but the one he wouldn't pass over to a deserving master. This beautiful young man could be the one he trained to keep. Only time would tell in that... but, at this point, Brian found that to be a very intriguing, and probable outcome.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin gulped. He was losing control quickly. As he had served his table during lunch, Justin had felt he had kept himself in check, in fact, even in control. This one-on-one meeting had that fading quickly. Knowing he should divert the subject onto a safer one, and lead to him leaving the restaurant before he made a complete fool of himself, Justin did the complete opposite of what he knew to be safe and rational, when he responded, "Uhhhhm, and I did that? Please you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"As much as you could under the circumstances..."  
  
  
  
  
  
A soft chuckle followed. "It didn't escape my notice that you don't exactly fit in here."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian shrugged. "I can adapt to any situation; however, the same can be said for you as well. I'm interested to hear precisely how you ended up working here."  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's a long story... and I don't think the management will allow the restroom to be locked for long." Justin looked meaningfully at the closed, and inaccessible door. "Had anyone tried to enter, it would have already been handled."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Undoubtedly..." Brian replied drolly. The amount of time they had been talking hadn't escaped him. There wouldn't be any after lunch recreational activities for him here today. However, that didn't really matter. He was quickly finding himself more interested with the possibility of a longer term acquaintance. Brian reached into his pocket and retrieved his cell phone. He opened it, and went immediately to the contacts. After entering Justin's name, he passed his phone over to a stunned blond. "Put in your number, Justin."  
  
  
  
  
  
A quiver overtook Justin. Again, demands. Fuck, how that turned him on. "Can I have the name of the man that is so demanding of my time..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian arched a brow. The submission was clear in Justin's eyes, and yet, there was still a bit of rebellion. That could be fun to channel appropriately... and he was very much 'up' for that challenge. "Brian Kinney. I own an advertising agency on Liberty Avenue, as well as an exclusive club. I will give you my card in a moment. For now, you are going to give me your number... and do so without argument. Am I correct, Justin?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I guess I don't see the harm," Justin weakly responded, amazed at how skilled this man, Brian, was at making him not only be obedient... but desire to be as well. This was a dangerous man - at least to him. Justin knew he would be wise to remember that... yet, he wasn't certain that having that knowledge would be nearly enough. He handed it back to him, a shy smile curving his lips. "There you go."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you, Justin." Brian looked down at it briefly, before closing his phone and pocketing it once more. He moved even closer, his eyes darkening when Justin timidly took a step backwards. A knowing smile curved Brian's lips; the primitive twisting of the lips when a predator realized he was so close to capturing his prey. Brian knew he hadn't captured this particular prey, but, Justin's every response signaled he was well on his way. He didn't intend to ease off now.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I-I, uhhhh, I should go now." Justin felt like a blubbering fool. He was so off balance with this man. While he had been working, his unease had been measured... but now that they were alone, the intimacy, and the overwhelming dominance of this man overwhelmed him. He wasn't sure what he should do next. One thing he did know; he needed to think, and put this all in perspective. Justin wasn't sure he could do that, but he had to try. "It's certainly been interesting meeting you, Mr. Kinney."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian reached into his breast pocket, withdrawing a card he rarely offered to others. He did so on pure instinct in Justin's case. Something told him this was a decision that would change both of their lives... and he was anxious to see how that change was carried out. He held it out to Justin, his eyes caressing and memorizing the beautiful face that made him ache on many different levels. "It can be even more interesting, Justin. You only have to surrender to change."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Surrender..." Justin whispered in a raw voice, one that almost spoke of a painful yearning. Had he been looking at Brian at the time, Justin would have been alarmed by the primitive intensity of Brian's gaze. Without thinking, Justin took the card, a jolt of awareness coursing through him as his fingertip brushed atop Brian's; he looked up and found himself devoured in one possessive, hungry gaze. If a man could stake a claim in one scorching look, Justin knew that was what Brian had just done. He wasn't sure how he should be feeling, or even more, how he should respond; all Justin knew was that he was filled with the most intense desire he had ever felt.  
  
  
  
  
  
His voice was rough and raspy, when he spoke, "I can show you so much, Justin. Teach you so many things. All you have to do is open yourself to the full experience. Let me introduce you to my world." Brian glared when he heard knocking at the restroom door; a demand for entrance swiftly following. He wasn't ready to separate from this captivating man quite yet, but quickly realized that was his immediate reality.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin was so lost in the heat of Brian's eyes, and the sultry promise of his words, that he didn't recognize the irate voice shouting through the locked door. He looked at the card. Boundless. Private membership required. "W-what kind of place is this?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian waited until the footsteps angrily faded away, his own steps carrying him quickly to the door to open it. His intention wasn't to cause Justin distress with his employer; in fact, he only wanted to improve the quality of his life. He motioned him to walk through the door, forcing his hands to remain firmly at his sides. Touching Justin again now would be a big mistake. He had much to learn about him before they fully proceeded; however, Brian had no doubt that proceed was precisely what they would be doing.  
  
  
  
  
  
As they slipped through the entrance, Brian halted his steps once they were reasonably alone once more. "Boundless is a safe haven, and a place for men to feel free to be themselves. Not only will you be welcomed there as my guest... but, it will be an opportunity for us to get to know each other much better. That is something that I wish to do."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin smiled tremulously. "I guess that is something you do often. I - I mean... doing the things that you want."  
  
  
  
  
  
Unable to resist, Brian brushed the back of his hand against Justin's cheek once more. He was warm, and so fucking soft. Fuck, how he wanted this man. There wasn't a doubt he would have him; all that remained to be determined was in what capacity. "Yes, Justin." Brian's voice was a low-pitched growl. "I make a habit of possessing the things that I desire." Brian's eyes flared at the question in Justin's eyes. The boy would need to learn when to test him. Now wasn't the time to do that.  
  
  
  
  
  
"In answer to your silent question, largely because I don't play games in these matters... yes, Justin - you are included in that statement. Claiming you is something I not only want to do; it is something that I intend to do. All that is left to decide is precisely how that will be carried out."  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC

 


	4. Chapter 4

Justin unceremoniously flopped down onto Daphne's couch, his eyes staring blankly ahead. He sighed, shaking his head in abject confusion. "I think I fucked up, Daph. Big time."  
  
  
  
  
  
Sitting next to him on the couch, Daphne asked, "What happened? Didn't you just end your shift at the restaurant?"  
  
  
  
  
  
He nodded slowly. "Yeah. It was how I ended it..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Uhhhh, okay. That doesn't exactly tell me much---"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I met a man, actually he was having a business meeting at one of my tables." His face flushed as he remembered those intensely charged moments in the restroom; most especially, what the commanding man had to say to him. It had been unexpected, and in truth, it had been the most exciting thing that had ever happened to him. "Things got a bit heated."  
  
  
  
  
  
Daphne virtually bounced on the couch next to him. "Heated? Okay, that sounds good. Although, not expected in that place. But... do go on. I want to hear it all."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin snorted. "You say it sounds good because you weren't there... and, you hope it pulls me away from my boyfriend."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ouch! That's really cold, Jus." Daphne cast a stern look on her best friend, before she firmly admonished him. "You know I only want the best for you, Justin. In particular - what will make you happy. Ethan Gold will never make you happy - and you know that too!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't know anything right now," Justin grumbled. "The man is beside the point. What worries me is that my dad has been trying to call me. Shortly after I left work, the calls started. Following my inappropriate conduct in the restroom, that worries me a bit."  
  
  
  
  
  
"In the restroom? Oh my God, Justin! Don't tell me you did it in the restroom stall in THAT place with some stranger that you'll never see again!?" Daphne's eyes were widened in horror, unable to fathom that Justin could have lost his head to that degree.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin looked at her incredulously. "Give me a bit more credit that that. No, we didn't fuck in the restroom." He didn't add that it could have been largely due to the fact that Brian hadn't pushed for it. When Brian had been the authoritative persona that he intuitively felt him to in truth be, Justin doubted anything could have stopped Brian had he been insistent. "This man, Brian, locked us in the room, and we basically just talked. We were in there for awhile. If the wrong staff members became aware of it, well, I could be in trouble."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Damn! I'd think so in that uptight joint." Daphne crinkled her nose as she looked at Justin. "Do you think you'll see him again?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well... he took out his phone while we were talking, and insisted on having my phone number." Justin didn't mention the card about his 'private' club. Daphne knew everything about him; she would know exactly what his comment had meant.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ah ha! I knew it!" Daphne nearly cackled in delight. "Not only was he hot... be he's dominant too! Poor Ethan doesn't stand a chance now!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin glared at his best friend, guilt consuming him at the very same thought. His relationship with Ethan had been pushed to the back of his mind from the moment he'd laid eyes on the gorgeous dominant. That wasn't like him. There had never been a shortage of hot men to admire... Brian was just different. He couldn't deny wanting to know more about him. Justin began to open his mouth to offer an obligatory defense of his boyfriend, when Daphne's phone began to ring. His eyes widened as he watched her lips form the name of the man he had no desire to speak with right away. One thing was certain - if his father was going to such lengths to track him down, he was in big trouble.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Uhhhh no, Mr. Taylor. I haven't talked to Justin all day..." Daphne lied, rolling her eyes as she listened to the grumbling of Craig Taylor. She didn't like the elder Taylor, although, she never showed that to his face. There wasn't a doubt that Justin would only suffer from such a revelation. "I understand. I'll pass the message on - if I hear from him."  
  
  
  
  
  
Watching as Daphne ended the call almost as quickly as it had begun, Justin mumbled, "I guess I'd better go see what he wants."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sadly, I must agree. He's just going to hound you until you do---"  
  
  
  
  
  
Nodding, Justin made his way to the door, looking over his shoulder to say in passing - "Talk to you later. That is, if my father doesn't kill me for whatever he thinks I've done this time."  
  
  
  
  
  
Daphne scowled in aggravation. "Knock it off, Justin! You're over 21. You don't even live with him. It's time you stop letting him push you around. Today seems like a really good time to start!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're right, Daph. It's not like I'm afraid of him. I put up with his bullshit because of my mom... but, it ends today. It's time my father accepted that I am going to live my life my way... no matter how it conflicts with his ancient views of right and wrong!" Justin slammed out of the apartment, his mouth set in a grim line as he thought of facing his father. This meeting had been a long time in coming; Justin only hoped it didn't place more distance between him and his unyielding parent.  
  
  
  
  
  
Grimly, he realized he should take a cab. His father obviously was beyond impatient; however, he saw no reason to rush his arrival. Let his father wait on him for once. It was past time that Craig Taylor realized that his views were not the absolute law in regards to how his son lived his life. Perhaps in taking a firm stand - at long last - would somehow strengthen their relationship. Realistically, Justin realized that wasn't the most likely scenario in the case of his overly righteous, and know-it-all father. However... until hope was completely gone, it still flickered within him. He would hold onto that until the light was fully extinguished.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Brian was almost brooding as his attention was constantly diverted from the boards on his desk, and his cell phone laying just beside them. Thoughts of the hot blond waiter, Justin, had filled his thoughts during his return to Kinnetik, and long after. He wasn't accustomed to such distractions, most especially not during his work day. Initially, the interruption to his afternoon had annoyed him; yet, when he thought about it more deeply, Brian only became more anxious for their next meeting.  
  
  
  
  
  
He couldn't help wondering if Justin would accept his invitation to 'Boundless' without further prodding. In the heat of the moment, he was certain Justin wanted to accept, but something had still held him back. Was it fear of his submissive nature, or was it more? Brian hoped it to be the former, and nothing to do with him. As a dominant, it was never his desire to instill fear in a prospective sub. Establishing trust was the most important first step. Regardless if he was merely training him for another, or keeping him as his own - trust was the cornerstone. Without trust, a Dom and his sub had nothing.  
  
  
  
  
  
There was no doubt that he was deeply curious about the young waiter's life. How he came to be working in such an establishment intrigued him. Brian had every intention of learning everything about Justin... and at the earliest possible opportunity. Brian scowled when he realized it had only been an hour since he'd returned to work. It seemed like much longer. His patience was being tested by this young man... and that was something that never happened to him. He always took his pleasure - when and where he pleased.  
  
  
  
  
  
Selecting a sub to train was never a decision he entered into lightly or quickly. However, that hadn't been the case with Justin. Even before he had discovered Justin was a submissive, he had yearned to place him in that role. The fact that he knew nothing about him hadn't dissuaded him. He had craved to explore that intimacy with Justin almost instantly. Now that he at least knew of Justin's submissive nature, the urgency to begin the process of claiming him nearly overwhelmed him. Brian couldn't remember ever feeling so certain about a man, but he knew this was the right path to take. Regardless of how long his goals took to reach, Brian was convinced that Justin would be well worth any wait.  
  
  
  
  
  
Reaching for his cell phone, Brian flipped it open, a slight smile curving his lips when he found Justin's name and number in the contacts. He pushed the call button, generally believing that first instincts were the best ones. Brian didn't see the harm in calling him. The fact that they had just met hours ago, meant very little to him. He wanted to hear his voice... and most of all, he wanted to keep that seed of interest growing in the young man. More than anything, Brian wanted him at Boundless. And... he wanted him there tonight.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's dick twitched when he heard the hesitant, yet husky voice answering the phone. Fuck, how he loved that vulnerable quality in Justin's voice. However, he didn't want him to sound that way to anyone that called. That was intended to be reserved for him; Brian knew he wouldn't be happy until he had trained Justin to be the best possible submissive. Once that process was complete, he was equally certain he wouldn't be settling him with another deserving dominant. Justin was one worthy of keeping; Brian only hoped the reality lived up to his expectations. For some reason he thought it would not only do that, but surpass them as well.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hello?" the soft, warm voice repeated.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Justin. I was thinking about you. I do hope I'm not calling at an inopportune time..." Brian could tell by the sounds he discerned in the background that Justin was outside, most likely, walking somewhere. How he wished he could either summon him to him now, or even go to him. He couldn't do either of those things. This had the potential of being much more than a mere sexual encounter. Pacing himself was essential. Brian could afford to be patient in the knowledge of what awaited him at the end of it.  
  
  
  
  
  
"M-Mr. Kinney? From the restaurant?" Justin knew he shouldn't be shocked to receive the call. Really he wasn't. He just hadn't expected one so soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm touched that you remember me." Brian hadn't doubted that to be the case for one moment. He knew he had left a lasting impression on the young blond. Brian only intended to add to that each time they spoke - whether it be face to face or not. "Our meeting has been fresh in my mind since I returned to my office. Speaking with you at greater length would please me immensely." Brian's eyes darkened as he heard Justin's breath catch on the other end. He had phrased his words carefully. In doing so, he had been more than aware of how using the word 'please' in such a way would effect an obvious submissive. Justin was far more submissive than the boy even knew himself. It would be a pleasure to awaken him to that knowledge.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin laughed nervously, his self-preservation instincts knowing he needed to cover that gasp of surprise he knew he had emitted. "You would be hard to forget, Sir."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian growled on his end. Fuck. He wanted this boy now. The desire that now churned within him was fiercer than anything he'd ever experienced with any submissive he had previously trained, or any man he had picked up as a casual trick. His renowned patience as a Dom would be put to the test with this sweet little package. "I'm glad to hear that. Now... back to the subject without any further evasion." There wasn't a doubt that Justin had been trying to cover his little slip. That fact amused him. As his trained sub, however, that would be viewed entirely differently. "Come over to my office, Justin. I'd like to pick up our earlier conversation."  
  
  
  
  
  
Almost at the drive of his parents home, Justin immediately protested, "Uhhhhh, I can't. I - I just arrived at my parents for a meeting with my dad. I can't keep him waiting."  
  
  
  
  
  
A frown furrowed Brian's brow. If he hadn't been mistaken, he had heard anxiety in Justin's voice. But... what kind, and to what degree? If Justin belonged to him he would be seeing to the solution to any anguish with his own hand... but, as of now, he didn't have that right. As much as he didn't like waiting, nor did he care for the tone in his future sub's voice, Brian knew he had to take things one step at a time. Sensing Justin's distress made that even more difficult. "Okay, Justin. How about this, then? I'll send a cab for you... say in about thirty minutes. Would that give you enough time to speak with your father?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I guess it would... but, Mr. Kinney, I really should go home. My, errrrrr, boyfriend will be wondering---"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Boyfriend?" Brian felt a muscle ticking in his cheek as he spoke the odious word, most especially in Justin's case. Boyfriend. No, I don't think so, Justin. We will be dealing with that unpleasant matter very soon. His voice dropping to a velvety purr, Brian asked, "Answer this for me, Justin... do you want to continue our talk, or would you rather go home? I don't intend to push something on you that you don't want. Although, I think we both know what it is you truly want."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin knew that Ethan wouldn't agree, but he didn't see the harm in talking to Brian further. It wasn't like anything would happen in Brian's office. Right? "Okay, Mr. Kinney. Send the cab in about half an hour. I should be finished by then."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good boy," Brian praised him. "Now, give me your parents address, and I'll see to the rest."  
  
  
  
  
  
Dutifully, Justin answered the question, not even thinking about how he continued to give this man, one that was still a stranger, so much personal information about himself. He grimaced in embarrassment when he heard his father shouting down the driveway, by the indrawn breath he heard coming from Brian, realizing he had clearly heard him as well.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Justin! Get your ass in here now! I don't have all fucking day to deal with you!" Craig Taylor hissed, his hands aggressively on his hips as he glared unforgivably at his son.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll be right there," Justin shouted back, refusing to show his father any fear. Lowering his voice, he mumbled his apologies to Brian. "Uhhhh, I'm sorry. My dad is a bit pissed at me right now."  
  
  
  
  
  
"A bit?" Brian queried, doing nothing to keep the ice from his voice. "Thirty minutes, Justin. If you need me before then, simply call me back at this number. We have much to discuss, even more now. Don't keep me waiting." Brian didn't close his phone until Justin severed the connection, his brows pierced together in deep thought. This didn't look to be a simple process. Justin had much going on in his life. Brian knew he could change everything for him; Justin only had to give himself to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
The precious gift of true submission was a beautiful thing. Brian was determined he would enjoy that gift soon. He didn't care what obstacles needed to be removed to achieve it. All that mattered was making Justin his; and in doing so, rewarding Justin with all that came with such a commitment. Brian was only slightly taken aback by the suddenness of his decision. That seemed to pale in significance when he thought about how right it felt.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin was meant to be his sub... the first steps would be completed today.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC

 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Happy Holidays everyone! I had hoped to get this next chapter up sooner, but RL mixed in with the Christmas Holiday greatly reduced my writing time. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy this next installment! :)

* * *

Justin stepped into his parents home with more than a little bit of trepidation. His father's tone had been viciously cutting. That never boded well. As he moved in the direction of his enraged father, Justin's anxiety only continued to grow. Often, they had heated confrontations, but he had never saw this level of anger in his father's eyes. He kept a cautious distance as he looked into them. If he didn't know better, he would have sworn it to be hatred. No matter what his father thought he had done this time, Justin couldn't imagine it being deserving of this depth of wrath. "Is Mom here?" Justin asked, instantly wondering if both parents would be taking part in this mysterious meeting.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No!" Craig snapped. "You have embarrassed your mother enough over the past year; I didn't want her present for this!"  
  
  
  
  
  
One thing was more than clear. It was going to be one of  _those_  talks. "Listen, Dad. It's been a long day so far, and I'd really like to go home, so... if you wouldn't mind getting to the point."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't even think of getting flippant with me, Justin." Craig's face reddened as he paced in front of his son. He ran a hand through his hair, his eyes glittering in rage. "I should have taken a firmer hand with you years ago. But, no. I allowed your mother to coddle you. The disgrace you have become is all her doing!"  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Disgrace_. We were obviously back to that subject again. What Justin didn't understand was what actions had precipitated his summons regarding this. He had been thrown out of the house nearly two years ago when he had openly come out to his parents. His relationship with his father was tense, and basically non-existent. He only visited his mother when she was home alone. His father demanding his presence meant something significant had happened.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sighing almost wearily, Justin bravely stared his incensed father down. "Okay, Dad. I get that you think I'm worthless and beneath your contempt. We went through all of this when you kicked me out. What I don't get is why we need to rehash this now."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, let me make that part clear... even your weak-minded head should understand it! You have just lost your job at the restaurant. A job that I helped you acquire before you moved out!" Craig moved closer, his eyes bulging, as he stared at his repellent son. "Do you have any idea the humiliation I experienced when my good friend, and your boss, phoned me to tell me of your depraved actions at your place of business!? If not for me, you would have never gotten that job. How do you think that makes me look?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fired?" Justin croaked out, everything else paling in significance following that revelation. Fired!? What would he do now? Working on the side drawing portraits, and sometimes even murals, was a great side income... but, so far, it hadn't proved to be reliable. He needed that steady income, if only to pay his half of the bills. Ethan would be livid. "I - I don't understand. I didn't do anything wrong, Dad. You've got to believe that!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Without any warning, Craig reached out and backhanded Justin across the mouth, uncaring of how the abruptness of his actions caused Justin to bite into his lower lip, with blood instantly appearing. "Believe the word of a pathetic faggot?" Craig sneered, his hand raising to strike again. His footsteps followed as Justin began to retreat backwards, the young man's eyes bulging in horror and fear at his father's unexpected assault. "Look at you now!" Craig hissed, his steps not stopping until Justin was trapped against the front door. "One little slap and you quiver like a little girl. I wonder if I hit you harder if it would make a man of you." Craig scratched the top of his head as if pondering that very thought. "I would do it if it would give you a set of balls. However, I don't think anything can save you now!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"You disgust me!" Justin spat out, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Why can't you just accept me for who I am? That's what a father does." Justin reached for the door handle, turning it from behind; act of sudden bravery or not - he knew he needed to get out of here. "I guess that's my answer, though. You have never been a true father. In fact, I don't think you're capable of loving anyone other than yourself. I only hope my mother wises up to that and gets the fuck out."  
  
  
  
  
  
Craig's hand shot out, his fist crushing Justin's neck in one determined grasp. "I could kill you, Justin. It would be quick... and it would be a service to all of the self-respecting citizens that abhor the sight of the lifestyle you represent." Craig tightened his grasp for a moment, an evil smile twisting his lips when Justin began to gasp for air. He laughed coldly when Justin released the door, and stumbled out onto the porch, instantly realizing he had to release him now. "I don't ever want to see you again. If you ever step foot in my home again - you won't walk out of it. You got me, boy?"  
  
  
  
  
  
So lost in the turmoil surrounding them, neither father nor son noticed the enraged man advancing towards them on the sidewalk. "What the fuck is going on here, Justin?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin looked in surprise to find Brian Kinney's intense hazel eyes sweeping over him, his gaze narrowing on what he expected must be a reddened neck, and the cut, and bloodied lower lip. "Uhhhh, I thought you were sending a car for me... and not you actually coming yourself."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I wasn't comfortable with your tone on the phone. I came to make sure you were fine." Brian's gaze slid to the older man's menacing expression. "It appears that my instincts were correct."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't know who the fuck you are, or how you know my son... but, the two of you can get the fuck off of my property." Craig turned to move back into the house, when the stranger's voice detained him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself. The name is Brian Kinney." Brian's eyes briefly took in the mixture of fear, and relief in Justin's eyes. He was thankful he had followed his instincts. The boy had needed him. It would be his pleasure to convince Justin how much he needed him - and on every level. Looking back to Justin's father, Brian's face became glacial, the coldness in his voice equally matching his eyes. "Do pray that my name isn't one you become familiar with ---"  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin's jaw dropped down when he watched his father soundlessly stepping back into the house and slamming the door. His father never backed down from a fight. Ever! "I - I don't know what happened... but, I guess, he was intimidated by you."  
  
  
  
  
  
A knowing smile curved Brian's lips. "Being a commanding presence can have many advantages. Now, why don't you come with me, and we can discuss those..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Without realizing he was doing so, Justin began to walk alongside his sudden protector, almost as if in acceptance of it being the right, and normal thing to do. "Uhhhh. I'm still not sure, Mr. Kinney." Justin's voice was only slightly hesitant when he pressed on, "I really should get home... and I don't see what we have to discuss."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's steps immediately stilled. He reached out to grasp Justin's arm, forcing the young man to only focus on him. "Look at me, Justin." When Justin quickly obeyed his command, Brian smiled in approval, a glint of excitement and hunger darkening in his eyes. "Good boy. Your obedience pleases me immensely." Brian's voice dropped to a sultry, and yet, a commanding rasp, "And... I do think that you want to please me. Or, am I mistaken in that?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin's heart slammed against his chest. He didn't even want to think of how those well placed words affected his cock, either. On every possible level he was affected by this man. No matter how inappropriate it might be... Justin wanted to submit to this man. Resisting that impulse only continued to increase in ferocity. "There are complications, S-Sir. It's just not a simple answer."  
  
  
  
  
  
His lips took on a firm line. There wasn't a doubt he had this gorgeous, and clearly submissive boy on the hook. He wouldn't stop until he had firmly reeled him in. This beautiful young man was meant to be his; Brian never missed a prime opportunity. This was no exception. "That didn't answer my question, Justin." Brian's gaze was intense, the seriousness of his tone equaling his unwavering look. "Now... let's try again. Is it your desire to please me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I - I can't deny that the thought intrigues me, S-Sir..." Justin began to stammer, unable to look away from the heat in Brian's penetrating eyes. "I guess what I don't get is exactly what you want from me." Justin looked as the lust immediately sparked in Brian's eyes, at once feeling foolish for his words. He flushed when he amended, "I mean, I know that you want me... but I get the feeling it's more than just sex."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian softly ran the pad of this thumb across Justin's cut lower lip, his eyes darkening at the gasp that slid from Justin's throat, his voice a mere rasp when he spoke, "It's much more than sex; that's something that I wish to speak with you about. I won't lie to you, Justin. I want to fuck you badly. If that was all it could be, well, I would accept it. However, I think much more is possible."  
  
  
  
  
  
"M-Mr. Kinney, I don't know if I can give you any of that. I think I mentioned I have a boyfriend; in fact, I live with him. I really need to get home. There are things I need to discuss with him before I can even think of anything else." Justin was more than worried about Ethan's reaction to his sudden loss of employment. They had barely been paying the bills... and now ----  
  
  
  
  
  
There wasn't a doubt in Brian's mind that Justin wanted to come with him. In addition to that, he was certain that much was going on in this young man's life. He could help him to work through it, but he was powerless until Justin actually came to him and asked for that help. There was so much he could do for him. He just needed to let him in. For the first time in his life as a Dom, Brian felt uncertain about the strength of his patience. Brian knew patience was vital with a new sub; his intense desire for this one tested it on every level.  
  
  
  
  
  
Then, there was the fact of this boyfriend. Brian hated him sight unseen. More importantly - he wanted him out of Justin's life. There wasn't a doubt in his mind there was a lack of commitment in that relationship - at least on Justin's end; however, that didn't matter at the moment. This man needed to be gone before they could begin initiating Justin into the lifestyle. He hoped that was achieved soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian did the most difficult thing of all and backed away. Instinctively, he knew rushing at Justin wouldn't give him what he wanted most... and that was Justin not only in his bed, but just as importantly, as his submissive as well. He was determined to have both - equally. "Okay, Justin. I get that you need time. I only hope not too much." Brian inhaled and exhaled deeply, forcing himself not to sneer as he finished by saying, "Go home and see the boyfriend... but as you do, keep in mind how much I want you... and how much you want to please me. Come to me soon, Justin. We both know it to be inevitable."  
  
  
  
  
Nodding, Justin moved to walk away, his steps instantly halting at the hiss of disapproval coming from Brian. "Uhhh. Did I do something wrong?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"A few things... but, those will be worked out over time. For now, I just want you to get into my car. I will drop you off at home." For some reason, Brian didn't like the thought of Justin walking home alone. It was more than apparent the young man had gone through great torment in his father's home, not to mention the telling marks around the typically pale neck. If Justin belonged to him - reparation would have been made following that vicious act. Even now, having no right to exert himself, Brian wasn't certain payback wouldn't be inflicted on Justin's malicious father.  
  
  
  
  
  
Once Justin belonged to him, all of that would change. There wasn't a doubt of the fact that he eagerly anticipated the beginning of a journey that would change both of their lives.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
 ** _A/N: Next chapter we meet Ethan, and see exactly the extent of their commitment. In keeping with such a premise, I am trying not to move things along too quickly. However, things should soon move to where Brian and Justin share more time together. I do hope you are enjoying this story. Feedback is greatly appreciated - thank you! :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**  *Sigh* I hate when I have to announce a plot progression chapter. As a reader, I hate chapters where our boys don't get to interact... but, in this case, I think quite a bit of progression was made. So, hopefully it is worth that lacking. Thank you all that have been reading and supporting this story. I know this 'verse isn't for everyone, so all the support is greatly appreciated!

* * *

Justin stepped into the apartment he shared with his boyfriend, with more than a small degree of apprehension. Ethan had been so inconsistent lately in so many ways. He had no way of knowing how he would take the news of Justin losing his job - most especially, in the manner he had lost it. The two of them had always had such a bizarre relationship; it was one that was difficult enough for him to understand, and one that was impossible to explain to others. On a few occasions, he had tried to confide in Daphne, largely due to his need to talk it out... but she hadn't understood the complexities, either. How could she, when he didn't understand them himself?  
  
  
  
  
  
They had become roommates more out of necessity than for any other reason. Each of them had been struggling when they had met. Justin had been living with Daphne at the time, shortly after his father both disowning and throwing him out of the house. He hadn't been desperate, though. He had a roof over his head... but looking back now, he could more clearly see how Ethan had used the circumstances of his estrangement from his father to his own advantage. Ethan was barely paying his bills at PIFA; Justin had been forced to drop out during the first quarter. He couldn't keep up with his tuition, as well as his living expenses. Ethan had been much the same, but, his boyfriend had convinced him that his future was more promising for a quicker payout, and if someone had to drop out, it shouldn't be him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Now, in hindsight, Justin wasn't so sure that was the case. Ethan peddled on the streets for extra cash. Some nights he would bring home a case filled with overly generous tips, other nights he would come home with next to nothing. He grimaced when he thought of it in the terms of tips. Ethan didn't like that terminology at all. He called them donations to his future. Justin frowned as he walked further into the apartment, his eyes looking around to find it empty, more that a little surprised Ethan wasn't home. As much as he wasn't looking forward to a confrontation with Ethan, he really wanted to get it over and done. There wasn't a doubt in his mind it would be unpleasant.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin peeked inside the bedroom, quickly deciphering from the glower on Ethan's face, this was going to be an extremely unpleasant encounter. "Hey," Justin spoke in way of a greeting. "Sorry I'm late. I was with Daphne, then, my father insisted I meet with him."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What a surprise..." Ethan sneered in his most superior of tones. "I have answered four calls from your father - each one ending more abruptly than the previous ones. However, imagine my surprise when the esteemed Craig Taylor dropped his bombshell before hanging up on me the last time---"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh God." Justin slumped down to sit on a corner of the bed, his head averted from Ethan's pacing form, unable to look his roommate and boyfriend in the eye. "You know, then. I'd wanted to tell you myself."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ethan snorted. "That would have been nice, Justin! If nothing else, it would have been preferable to hear from my boyfriend that he had been fired - and not from his prick of a father!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I didn't know I was fired when I left work. If I had known that, I would have been home right away!" Justin barely raised his voice in anger, it wasn't his way; however, after the disastrous meeting with his father, his nerves were completely shot.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, let's do talk about this firing, Justin. From what little your father told me, I took that it was from inappropriate behavior. What exactly does that mean?" Ethan's eyes were both angry and accusing. His normally flat tone raised a notch in his anger, the rage he now felt, unlike any he'd ever known.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin flushed guiltily. "It wasn't a big deal, Ethan. You know how it is in that place... especially with the manager."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I've been there a few times, Justin. I doubt they would fire you without warning unless you did something outrageous. I want to know what it was... so I know how to deal with the situation!" Ethan shouted at Justin, his hands slightly shaking as the full gravity of this crisis fully assailed him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Deal with it?" Justin snapped, at once rising to his feet. "It's my life, and my problem, Ethan. This has nothing to do with you!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nothing to do with me?" Ethan cast a scathing look upon his lover. How dare he! At this moment, his muse was turning into a nightmare. This would be resolved today, and this time, to his satisfaction. "You don't want to discuss it. That's fine, Justin. I guess it doesn't matter what you did - what matters is fixing it. You are going to call the restaurant, and do whatever you need to do to get your job back."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin gasped. This was unbelievable. Ethan truly had no right. Perhaps they were together in some sort of way, at least enough to refer to him as his boyfriend. In his mind, it had been on and off fuck buddies. They had never made a commitment to each other. Now, Ethan was trying to make his decisions for him, without having the authority to do so. No. Something needed to change here. It needed to change now. "I'm not doing that, Ethan. Sorry. There's no going back. I was being untrue to myself to hold that job in the first place. I won't do that again."  
  
  
  
  
  
"There's a time to fight _that_ fight, and a time to suck up to the straight assholes that look down on us. We need your job, Justin!" Ethan began to pace back and forth, his hand running frantically through his hair, as if thinking that would help him reach an answer. "How much money do you have in the bank?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Huh?" Justin asked, uncertain of how they had gotten to that question from where they started.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fuck! You are so dense sometimes, Justin. It's good for you that you are so fucking hot. If not for that - you would be of absolutely no value!" Ethan coldly spat the poisonous words, uncaring as Justin flinched from his immense cruelty. "Obviously I need all the cash you have since I am now responsible for paying all of our bills! Why else would I ask?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin shook his head in disbelief. They had gone 50/50 on all their living expenses from day one. Right now, they were all caught up on their monthly bills. Why should he have to give Ethan every dime he had managed to save - at this point? Justin knew he wasn't going to do it... and that could create even more problems between him and Ethan. "I don't have that much... and it doesn't matter. We are all caught up for the month. I have a week to find another job. Until then, you have no right to push me further!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"God! You are just so fucking clueless! It never really occurred to me just how blond you truly are!" Ethan's eyes continued to spit venom at his roommate. "Say you get a job within a week, it will be two weeks before you get your first check. Think about it, Justin! We need to combine what we have to get by until then. Surely, you can see that?"  
  
  
  
  
  
His back tightened as he faced the insults that now tumbled so easily from his boyfriend's mouth, his own lips set in a grim line, when he calmly responded, "I see many things now, Ethan. You don't care about me. In fact, I doubt that you have ever cared about anything other than what I could do for you! I sacrificed my own dreams so you didn't have to drop out of school too. And... this is how you repay me - with insults and threats?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're speaking emotionally now, Justin. I can't deal with such displays. I won't!" Ethan walked toward the bedroom door, his eyes sliding over what he now deemed to be flawed beauty. "I'm going out."  
  
  
  
  
  
"N-Now?" Justin sputtered. "We need to resolve this---"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ethan sighed dramatically. "As far as I'm concerned it is settled. You have one week, Justin. One week to prove you can get your act together. If you don't have a job by then, well, it's quite simple - I want you out of my apartment. I don't intend supporting you... no matter how good you are in bed."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't believe this, Ethan. One week? That's what I get? What about all the times I supported your ass? I can remember you going through long dry spells with no tips coming home. It's amazing how you conveniently forget all of that!" Justin was trembling in his anger. He couldn't believe Ethan was doing this to him now. In a day's time, he felt his life had completely unraveled. Now, he didn't know how to piece it all back together.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Donations, Justin,  _not_  tips!" Ethan shouted out. "That you still don't get that explains how little you understand!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin assessed what he now recognized to be his former lover, a new awareness in his eyes; Justin felt such a fool for not seeing this sooner. "No, Ethan. I understand everything now. Well, don't let me keep you. I'm sure your friends will be more than happy to console you."  
  
  
  
  
  
A sardonic laugh followed. "Yes, you're right. They will."  
  
  
  
  
  
Morosely, Justin watched as Ethan slammed from the room, unable to fathom how much his life had changed. One week to find a job, or a place to stay. He could always stay with Daphne temporarily as he had before moving in with Ethan, but that wouldn't solve the overall problem of the hopelessness of his life. He had to find an answer, and one that was right for him. Ethan had never been able to give him what he needed - physically or emotionally. The sex had been mediocre at best. Something had always been missing in all aspects of their relationship. If only he knew what that missing ingredient had been.  
  
  
  
  
  
Returning to the living room, Justin pocketed his keys before slipping into this coat. A new job wasn't going to find him. He needed to seek it out. There was no time like the present. As Justin stepped from the apartment, he couldn't help but thinking of the magnetizing, and confident, Brian Kinney. He debated on visiting him at his office as they had discussed earlier. There wasn't a doubt that Brian would know what he should do... but, in the back of his mind he felt a bit apprehensive. That man knowing even more about his life would place him in an extremely vulnerable position. If only he knew him better. Justin couldn't deny the fact that he genuinely wanted to do that.  
  
  
  
  
  
Walking along the streets of Liberty Avenue, with no particular destination in mind, Justin wandered into Liberty Diner. It was small, yet extremely lively. He liked it instantly. Sitting down at the bar, Justin smiled warmly at the red-headed waitress that slowed the chomping of her gum to greet him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What can I get you, Sunshine?" she asked boisterously, her eyes taking in the inviting smile, a slight frown piercing her brows together at the sadness she could clearly discern in his eyes. Instantly, she wondered, what could possibly get such a beauty as this young man so down?  
  
  
  
  
  
"Uhhhh, just a cup of coffee." Justin pointedly looked at her name tag, unable to miss all the various buttons that adorned her work smock. He could imagine there being a story behind each one of those colorful, and outspoken buttons. "Thanks, Debbie."  
  
  
  
  
  
She returned to chewing her gum, her eyes watching him closely. "Why the long face, Sweetie?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin shrugged indifferently. "Just your average day... lost my job, kind of broke up with my sort of boyfriend."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What kind of job?" Debbie didn't even mention the part about the loss of a boyfriend. In her opinion, any man that would let this beauty slip away was a fool one-hundred times over. That man would get no sympathy from her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I was a waiter at one of those fancy upscale restaurants across town." Justin laughed at her reaction when he rattled off the name of the restaurant. "Yeah, I know - not the right fit for an openly gay male."  
  
  
  
  
  
Debbie cackled in delight. She liked this kid. She leaned in closer, her voice whispering in a secretive manner, "I have it on good authority that the diner is hiring. It's part-time, and of course, no real benefits... but a boy with a hot ass and a winning smile, could make some good tips. That is, if you know anyone that might be interested."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin set his coffee cup down, a beaming smile on his lips. "Do I know someone? Fuck yeah, I do."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You got spunk, kid. I admire that. These days you've got to have it in order to survive. What's your name, Sunshine?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Uhhh, it's Justin. Justin Taylor." Justin frowned, uncertain why he was telling this woman so much. He couldn't seem to stop himself. Something about her was so warm and inviting. It was a combination he needed, particularly after the events of this troubling day.  
  
  
  
  
  
Holding out her hand, Debbie smiled warmly at him. "Pleased to meet you, Justin. I'm Debbie Horvath, and I own this little joint." She narrowed her eyes on him in assessment. "When can you start?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"S-start? W-what about an interview, references... or an application even?" Was this even possible? She was offering him a job... just like that. Things didn't happen like that, at least not to him. "I just don't understand."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nothing to understand, Sunshine. Either you want the job or not. Like I said, it's not much... but it's something, right?" She named off his starting wage, explaining all the tips would be his to keep. She didn't cut in on that like some employers did. As far as she was concerned, they worked hard for that gratuity. Often, they had to put up with some big time assholes. They deserved that compensation. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that Justin would be good for business. He was a hot one for sure. She couldn't imagine him being without a boyfriend for long.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're really offering me a job?" Justin couldn't believe his good fortune. He knew the wage was less than he had been earning, but it was too good of an opportunity to turn down.  
  
  
  
  
  
Debbie nodded emphatically. "Yes, I am. If you want the job be here tomorrow afternoon at 2 p.m. I'm working the evening shift and I'll show you the ropes."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll be here, Debbie. Thank you so much."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're welcome, Sweetheart." Waving his hand away when he moved to pay for his coffee, Debbie brusquely announced, "It's on the house. Call it a welcome for my newest employee." She pulled out a plate and placed two lemon bars on it, pushing it to him on the counter. "Eat up, Sunshine. If you're going to sell my famous lemon bars, you need to know how good they are." Debbie chuckled at her own ingenuity. The boy looked hungry. This wasn't a meal, but she figured he would be too proud to take anything else.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin smiled, taking a large bite of the offered pastry. He was pleasantly surprised by the taste. "These are good. I doubt you need much help promoting them."  
  
  
  
  
  
In truth she didn't." Debbie winked at him. "I'll see you tomorrow, Justin. I need to handle this crowd before they get too rowdy." Refilling his coffee before walking away, Debbie was pleased with her decision. Justin would be good for the diner, and he definitely needed a job. On all counts, this would be a win/win situation for all of them.  
  
  
  
  
  
As he was leaving the diner, Justin couldn't resist reaching into his pocket and withdrawing the card Brian Kinney had given to him at their first meeting.  _Boundless._  The thought of visiting this private club vastly intrigued him. In fact, it was a world that he had much interest in exploring, even if only as a spectator. Checking out the establishment would be harmless. Right? Justin knew his thoughts to be wrong the moment they came to mind. If Brian Kinney was at the club, nothing could be construed as safe. His initial responses had been anything but reserved with that man. However, Justin could feel himself being pulled to that man, almost if magnetized to do so.  
  
  
  
  
  
Today had already brought many changes to his life. Justin was certain a visit to Boundless would only evoke more. As he remembered the imposing will, and determination of the self-assured Mr. Kinney, Justin was uncertain he could resist a visit to the dominant's private domain. In all honesty, he didn't think he even wanted to try.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC

 


	7. Chapter 7

Justin looked down at the card that the unforgettable Mr. Kinney had given him. He wasn't even a block away from the address of the private club now. The closer he came to the club doors, the more his anxiety and excitement grew. He had no idea of exactly what he would find at Boundless; however, by the intensity with which Brian Kinney had issued the invitation - in his mind, it would be nothing short of spectacular. After the day he had endured, anything extraordinary was probably the most welcome ending to the day that he could imagine.  
  
  
  
  
  
On the other hand, Justin didn't know why he was here, at the very least, he didn't understand why he felt so compelled to please this man that was essentially a stranger to him. Never had he gravitated to a man so completely. Justin couldn't help but to think that element would only increase in the event that they were continually thrown together. He had a feeling it would be Mr. Kinney's intention that would be precisely what happened. Justin's heart accelerated each time he thought of the dark burning in those hazel eyes. He never thought of eyes as powerful - but, in the case of that man, they displayed the fire and determination of a man who not only knew what he wanted, but how to get it as well. For him, it was an arousing combination.  
  
  
  
  
  
He stopped at the entrance to the club that he had never noticed before. It was larger than he expected for an establishment that was so private. He opened the door to see that it led him down a foyer. His eyes instantly caught on a larger set of doors, ones that appeared to require a special magnetic card to open. Well, perhaps this was as close as he would get. He tried to peer through the glass at the top of the doors, quickly to determine it was one-way glass. It did appear that Mr. Kinney protected his clientele extremely well.  
  
  
  
  
  
A throat impatiently cleared behind him. "May I help you, Sir?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin gasped, before turning around. He hadn't noticed anyone else in the semi-lighted entrance way. When he looked closer, he noticed a desk in the far corner. This must be security, he thought. He hoped the card he held in his hand was enough to get him out of here safely. After the events of this day, he wasn't looking to be tossed out on his ass. "Uhhh, yes. The owner gave me a direct invitation."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Really?" Not even attempting to hide the disbelief from his voice, he continued on condescendingly, "Sir, I'm sure you must have met my employer to make such a statement; however, I am entrusted with the security, and privacy of the members. I can't allow just anyone inside that professes to have an invitation from Mr. Kinney. Trust me when I tell you that he is very sought out... most especially in _these_  circles."  
  
  
  
  
  
The more logical side of him told him he should walk out of here now - never to look back. However, he knew he wasn't feeling overly sensible tonight. Justin wasn't exactly sure what the bouncer meant by 'these circles', but he had an idea. It was one that intrigued him, most particularly that it was connected with Brian Kinney. Learning more about this place, and the man, were definitely things that were of interest to him. Remembering the card he held in his hand, Justin extended it to the dubious man, watching as surprise transformed his skeptical expression. "Does my possession of this card entitle me more?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Examining the card closely, immediately discerning it was one of the boss' true cards, there wasn't a doubt that this boy had been invited. Mr. Kinney didn't issue his card to every man that caught his fancy. He was very discriminating in that. And, above all, he protected this club and the members devoutly. "It only means that you have come into contact with Mr. Kinney. How am I to know that he didn't drop the card, or lose it in some other manner?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin lifted his brows. "Mr. Kinney doesn't strike me as negligent over anything - most definitely, not of something that he values as much as he clearly does this club."  
  
  
  
  
  
A chuckle sounded behind the two men. Tension was immediately evoked in both of them, each of them feeling it in a different way.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian moved toward the two disagreeing men - his eyes lingering on one of them far more than the other. How could they not? The blond was a sight to behold. Beautiful, and so perfect for him in every way. The boy only needed to come to terms with that. Brian's eyes swept over Justin appreciatively; he doubted he could ever tire of looking at him. He wanted to see his expression during every mood the boy possessed; Brian had the feeling this boy would hold many looks - all of them, ones he would desire to own.  
  
  
  
  
  
Although, he hadn't been sure of Justin succumbing to what he knew equated to curiosity at this point, Brian was ever so glad that he had. The talk with the boyfriend must not have gone so well. Brian supposed he should be sympathetic about that; however, he was too honest with himself for that. Whatever had driven Justin into coming to him sooner was welcomed in his eyes. "Justin..." Brian's voice was a velvety purr. "I can't tell you how pleased I am that you decided to accept my invitation."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Uhhh," Justin found himself wordless for a moment. This man threw him off balance from beginning to end. "I - I wasn't sure I was going to come tonight; I guess I just found myself stopping by."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian took a step even closer, his hand reaching out to sweep along the soft skin of his cheek. "I am not a man driven to acts of impulsive decisions... but, in this case, I'm glad you were."  
  
  
  
  
  
A throat cleared behind them, an interruption that each man quickly realized was much needed. It was obvious that Brian had forgotten all about his presence; something that indicated this young man was very different. "I apologize if I made a mistake, Mr. Kinney. I was just trying to adhere to your policies."  
  
  
  
  
  
Shaking his head, Brian meant to quickly reassure him. "My mistake entirely, Marcus. I should have let you know that I had extended a special invitation to a guest. The protection of my members is very important to me. You did exactly what you should have done."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you, Sir." Marcus smiled warmly at Justin, his eyes apologetic and sincere. "I'm sorry if I came across overly aggressive. It wasn't my intention."  
  
  
  
  
  
"No harm. I know you were just doing your job." Justin returned the smile, knowing he was delaying looking back at the man that he felt was attentively watching his every move.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian slid his key card through the opening, his brow arching as he waited for Justin to walk ahead of him. "Shall we enter?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin nodded; he stepped through the door, knowing that Brian was directly behind him... his hazel eyes continuing to bore intently into him. He looked around the large room that held a long bar, and yet, wasn't set up like your typical club. A dance floor was present in the very center of the room, but it wasn't large as in most clubs. As he looked around, it was clear to see that Boundless wasn't set up with dancing primarily in mind. The tables were separated by glass partitions; elegant, but what came most to mind - private. There wasn't a doubt that the owner, and his host, had taken his members privacy in mind when designing this club. For some reason, Justin thought that Brian had been the driving force behind the design. In fact, he would be surprised if anything else was the case.  
  
  
  
  
  
He placed a proprietary hand on his guest's back as he urged him forward. There wasn't a doubt that Justin was taking the men in with single, observant glances; what also wasn't in doubt was how the other Dom's they passed were looking in Justin's direction. He was the most enticing of sights to these men... he was fresh and unknown. Brian's presence and attention to him would be the only thing that stopped any of them from approaching. He knew none of these men would interfere. These were not trolls; the men that met here were true dominants. Respect would be given. Anything less than that extended to any of his guests would result in a revoked membership.  
  
  
  
  
  
Still, Brian didn't leave anything to chance. The most tempting of men, especially one with a truly submissive nature, could lure the most devout dominant astray. If any man was capable of provoking such a response, he knew it would be Justin. He was determined that wouldn't happen. Deliberately, Brian made eye contact with each man he passed, his eyes saying what he wasn't speaking with words - what he didn't have the right to verbally say quite yet. It was simply translated into -  _This one is mine; do not even think to touch him_. "The last booth directly ahead. Let's have a seat there."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin didn't say a word as he had a seat in the booth that was secluded, and yet, one that could oversee much of the room. It didn't surprise him that this man that obviously thrived on being in control would choose this one. His eyes widened at some of the events that were transpiring. A select few were dancing, but most were at their booths or tables, seemingly lost in each other. Some were kissing, others were speaking, he could even see one eating. To his surprise the man was feeding him from his fingers, and the one eating was on his knees in acceptance of that offering. If there had been any doubt of exactly what type of club Brian Kinney owned - there were now very few remaining. That knowledge made Justin's heartbeat accelerate. He wasn't sure why... all he knew was that he was both intrigued and excited.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian smiled as he took in Justin's reaction. Very good, he thought to himself. Very good indeed. "So, Justin... what do you think of my club?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's very interesting, Mr. Kinney; uhhhhh, that and very different." Justin's eyes widened as a man in the briefest of thongs stopped at their table. He observed he held a serving tray in his hand. Clearly he was a waiter... and without a doubt, a nearly naked one.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good evening, Gentlemen." His eyes settled briefly on Justin, before resting on Brian the longest. There was respect in his eyes, as well as a deeper knowledge Justin couldn't understand. "What can I get you from the bar?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian smiled at his most skilled waiter, still thinking it a shame that he didn't fully commit to this life... but, a decision he respected. And, as long as he provided his members with such good service, he didn't mind if he flitted from the more vanilla world, and the one that was such a part of his own life. "I'll have my usual, Scott. What would you like, Justin?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, well, beer is fine. Whatever you have on tap." Justin frowned when he met disapproval in Brian's eyes. He didn't know why, but he hadn't liked that look the first time he had seen it. He liked it even less now. "Unless you have a better idea..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Bring my companion a Samuel Adams Utopias." Brian watched as the waiter moved away, already prepared to answer the question in Justin's eyes. "Never order beer from the tap unless you are standing there to watch it being poured. And... never take your eyes away from it. Many drugs - some that aren't very pleasant - can be easily slipped to you."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin flushed, embarrassed that he hadn't thought of that. Now that Brian spoke the words, it made perfect sense. "Okay, I'll remember that. But... the drink you ordered, isn't that terribly expensive?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It is for beer, but I happen to think you might be worth it." Brian winked at him teasingly, before his expression became more serious. "It's only money, Justin. And... if you're going to drink beer, that one is top of the line."  
  
  
  
  
  
Silently, Justin looked around. For some reason he felt he had been scolded, and yet, it hadn't given him a bad feeling. A strange warmth came over him; a feeling of being protected that Justin had never known. He found himself liking that feeling more than a little. He thanked the waiter when he returned with their drinks a few minutes later, his eyes widening on the oddly shaped bottle that his own beer was bottled in. "This is different."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian reached across the table and showed Justin the proper method in opening this unique bottle. Generally, he hadn't done such simplistic things for the subs he had trained in the past. On every count - Justin was already proving to be different to him. As he looked into beautiful blue eyes, and full, raspberry tinted lips, Brian knew it would take his deepest amount of control not to pounce on this young man. Instantly, he had wanted him. That had only intensified throughout the day. There wasn't a doubt he could take him upstairs now to his private set of rooms and fuck the living shit out of him... but, he wanted more than that. Only patience and understanding would give him the complete package.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin raised the glass to his lips, savoring his first taste of a more exotic beer. "Wow. This is good. I mean - this is really good."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm glad you like it, Justin." Brian took a light sip of his Beam. He didn't want to spend the evening befuddled by the rush of good alcohol. Brian wanted to soak up all the knowledge he could gain about this special man. "Tell me, Justin... how was your day today? I get the feeling it wasn't the best."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I guess you could say that..." Justin mumbled, before taking another long sip of the delicious brew. "I had a horrible meeting with my father, of course, they always are. He told me I got fired. My boyfriend threatened me... and then, I found a part-time job at Liberty Diner. A very eventful day for sure."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's attention had initially only heard the 'fired' part of Justin's abrupt answer. However, 'boyfriend', and 'threatened' centered him even more. "I'm not about to belittle the fired aspect... but, I am much more interested in hearing about your boyfriend threatening you. That  _greatly_  displeases me."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin shook his head as he interpreted Brian's meaning. "No, I probably said that all wrong. He didn't physically threaten me. It was more of - do things my way, or find a new place to live. His way isn't something I feel inclined to follow."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I see." Brian liked this boyfriend even less now. Of course, he was glad a separation seemed imminent; however, he didn't want it happening in a manner that would hurt Justin emotionally. "Would you care to share the problem with me?" Brian knew he didn't have the right to demand it. Although, he certainly wanted to carry that right. With any luck, and his own determination - he would get exactly that.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I wouldn't want to trouble you with that, Mr. Kinney. I - I mean, it's my problem, not yours." Justin began to lose his train of thought as he met the calculating, and intense look in Brian's eyes. It was as if he were analyzing every expression on his face, not to mention, each word he spoke.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's fingers swirled around the tip of his glass, his eyes fiercely probing Justin's for answers - some of which, he expected to have very soon. "What if I told you that I wanted to be a part of fixing your problems. Look around this room, Justin. Wouldn't you love to be a part of this world? You could be protected, your body worshipped, and so much more. All you have to do is one thing."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's t-that?" Justin croaked, hoping he wasn't revealing exactly how appealing he found the words.  
  
  
  
  
  
"All you would need to do is surrender to me, Justin. Completely, and without reserve. I realize you might not be ready for such a step yet, but I believe in putting my cards on the table." Brian's eyes were smoldering as he looked at Justin. He reached across the table and lightly ran his fingers over Justin's. "There are so many things I can offer you... and, there isn't a doubt in my mind how much pleasure you can give me on so many levels. You just have to submit to it."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin forced his eyes away from Brian's penetrating stare. He couldn't think clearly. This man just surprised him and overwhelmed him completely. "This is unexpected, Mr. Kinney. I don't know what to say."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You don't need to say anything right now, Justin. I just want you to think about it." Brian continued to stroke Justin's fingers with his own, severing that connection the last thing he planned on doing. "For now, just admit the obvious. You are submissive, and a part of you wants me to own you."  
  
  
  
  
  
Nodding, Justin couldn't deny what had been long burning in his heart. Whether he was ready to act on it remained to be seen. However, Brian read him very well. "Yes, I am submissive. I've never found the right man to explore that with; I know nothing about it really. All I know is that I have long craved it."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You don't have to keep wondering, Justin. We can proceed in stages." Brian did what he didn't want to do, and released his grip on his hand. "I won't push you tonight. We have barely just met, and I realize it's too soon for you. I'm going to have a key card issued to you. If you use it, and return here to me, I will take it to mean that you want all that I have to offer."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin was speechless as he listened. He didn't know what to do or say. All he could do was nod his understanding. His life had changed so much in a day's time. Justin was more than certain it was only the beginning.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC

 


	8. Chapter 8

Justin nibbled on his lip uncertainly, his eyes flitting around the room, oblivious to the hungry and dominant predator that watched the nervous gesture. "I - I guess I should be going soon."  
  
  
  
  
  
"There's no rush, Justin. You can stay and enjoy the ambiance as long as you like. I can even show you around." Brian's eyes honed in on those perfect lips that he craved to feel opening to him - pleasing him in all conceivable manners. He promised himself that it wouldn't be long before he acquired them. "There is so much more to see here at Boundless." Brian's voice was a low-pitched growl when he added, "It would be my pleasure to be your guide."  
  
  
  
  
  
Taking a slight sip of his Sam Adams, Justin flushed when he answered, "I'm not sure I am quite ready to see all of that."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Perhaps not..." Brian smiled in response. The private rooms that were available for his members would be a huge step for such an ingénue. It would take time to initiate Justin into those. Brian was determined that he would be the one to guide him in all of those matters. No matter how long he had to wait - his patience would prevail. His reward would far outweigh the concessions he made now. "I don't want to push you into anything, Justin. This lifestyle isn't intended for everyone, and it shouldn't be entered into lightly."  
  
  
  
  
  
"And yet you think that it suits me." Justin's tone was almost speculative; although, he realized that both of them knew the answer.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian ignored the statement. He didn't see any need to speak of the obvious. His eyes sought out the server in silence, in one glance telling him he wanted another drink. He looked at Justin's half finished Utopias, politely asking, "Can I get you another drink, Justin?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin had been glancing around, once more taken in by the unique ambiance. "Oh no, I'm fine, Sir. Thank you, though."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You may call me Brian. That is, until a reason exists for you to do otherwise." Brian looked at Justin attentively, his eyes taking in every reaction on the younger man's face. He wanted to know this man; in fact, he needed to know all of him in the event they proceeded with his plans. Brian was nearly certain they would be doing that. "I want to know about your life, Justin Taylor. However, the past isn't predominant to me right now. Let's start with today. I have a feeling that in itself was very eventful."  
  
  
  
  
  
"It was that and more," Justin agreed. "Meeting you at the restaurant was fun." Justin grinned impishly for a moment. "I don't think I ever had fun working there... but, today was that."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian smiled. He remembered it well. "I was irritable when I arrived. I didn't like my client forcing me to dine in such an establishment; however, my displeasure changed very quickly."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I noticed." Justin lowered his eyes, when he found them caught by the burning ones of the dominant brunet seated across from him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Your drink, Mr. Kinney." Scott smiled at each one of them in turn, his eyes slightly inquisitive as he sought out each of them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian noticed that Justin was still drinking slowly, a clear indication that another drink wasn't desired. He was pleased to find that Justin did things in moderation; in his experience, it wasn't common with the younger crowd. Although, another part of him wouldn't mind seeing Justin shit-faced drunk. For some reason, Brian thought that might be entertaining. He placed a folded, and crisp bill in Scott's thong, before he told him, "Thank you, Scott. That will be all."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin's eyes widened as he watched the man seductively sway to the next table. "You clearly have a discerning eye, Mr. Kinney." When Brian raised a brow at him, Justin amended, "I mean - Brian." When Brian appeared to be confused, Justin explained, "He's really hot. I guess you make a habit of only surrounding yourself with the highest of quality."  
  
  
  
  
  
He reached across the table, his hand instantly capturing Justin's that lay idly on the surface. Brian picked it up and held it in his own, his expression stormy as he devoured every contour of Justin's face. "Yes, Justin. I have very specific and particular tastes. It never takes me long to decide what I want... and, even less time in deciding how to acquire it."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll keep that in mind..." Justin whispered, not even attempting to pull his hand free. He wasn't sure Brian would even allow it, but truth be known - he didn't want to pull himself free.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now... continue telling me about your day. I want to know everything." Brian tried to keep the command from his voice. He knew he didn't have the right to extend it; however, he knew he had failed in doing so when he felt Justin's hand quiver in his own. As he looked closely at the blond, Brian was pleased to see it wasn't fear or revulsion. Justin was responding to him. That was always a good sign. Even in matters as simple as what they now discussed, or the casual touch they now shared - it was an extension of trust being built, and it was a connection. The combination of the two would only lead to him getting what he most desired - Justin belonging to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin wasn't certain why he could talk to this man that he hardly knew with such candor, but in an instant he relayed how he had lost his job, and the disastrous meeting with his father. To his surprise, Justin noticed the anger that immediately became reflected in Brian's eyes; Justin paused in his story to say, "It amazes me how much that disturbs you. I - I mean, I get that it's human nature to hate to see another man victimized, but that anger in your eyes, it's controlled, and yet seems so intense."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian released Justin's hand. The close proximity, combined with them being at Boundless, was almost too much for his self-control. Brian didn't like that at all. He was a skilled Dom. Self-control was never to be an issue... and yet, with Justin, he continued to caution himself about patience, and all the reasons why he couldn't just reach out and take him. Right now, he wanted nothing more than to pull him upstairs into his own suite of rooms, and fuck him in every conceivable way. Brian knew he could have that... but, he wanted Justin returning again and again. A rushed encounter, no matter how erotic it would be, would not give him what he wanted most.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let me explain something to you, Justin. I am a Dom in every moment of my life. You may not realize this, but, a true Dom is very protective. It doesn't matter that you haven't given me the right to protect you; I still want you to be safe, and the fact that someone that should be a supportive, trusted figure in your life, treats you with such disrespect - well, it makes both the man and the Dom in me incredibly angry."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I see," Justin murmured. A nervous chuckle followed. "Perhaps I should stop with that part of my day, and not go into further details..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's back stiffened in disapproval. "Don't do that, Justin. I asked because I want to know about your life. There is nothing amusing about how you suffered at the hands of your father today. As a man I am disgusted by it; but as a Dom, I am utterly enraged."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin's heart lurched at that declaration. He wasn't sure how he should feel about it, or this man that he barely knew; Justin did know one thing - he was fascinated by Brian Kinney. He wouldn't be surprised if that feeling only grew. Observing Brian's silence, and further taking it as an indication to continue, Justin moved onto the next part of his day. "Then, there was telling my roommate... boyfriend. I'm not sure what to call him."  
  
  
  
  
  
Lips twisting, Brian replied, "A thing of the past would be a reference to work for me---"  
  
  
  
  
  
Laughing shortly, Justin answered back, "That could be accurate."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tell me about him. As much as I don't want to hear about another man in your life; I do think it's important in this case. In fact, understanding you, and your life is very important to me, and where we go from here." Brian was amazed at how possessive, and even jealous he was feeling. Despite jealousy never being a familiar emotion for him, he could still recognize it. Brian knew that was where his antipathy for this unseen man most likely stemmed from. "How did he react to the loss of your job? And, before I forget, I am sorry that it was our meeting that precipitated that." That was another unfamiliar. Brian didn't say sorry to anyone. He wasn't one to live his life worrying over regrets. It was his philosophy to always fix a mistake, not agonize over it. In Justin's case, he was genuinely remorseful.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It takes two, doesn't it?" Justin smiled at Brian; he didn't blame him at all. The restaurant manager was a bigot, and had been unreasonable. He might endure some hardships for awhile, but he was actually glad to make that separation. He hadn't been true to himself in that environment. That had always been something that was important to him. Now, he could make choices that would more reflect where he wanted to go with his life. "He was upset, to put it mildly. Ethan's response was for me to beg to have my job back. When I refused, it became even more unpleasant."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good boy. You are above that." Brian forced himself to listen with a calm, clear head. He had a feeling this Ethan was going to infuriate him just as much as Justin's father had done - possibly even more. "What happened after your refusal?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin's eyes flared angrily. "He demanded that I give him all the money I had - precious little that is - to contribute to any upcoming bills. We were already paid in full on them for the month; I didn't owe him anything right now. When I refused that, he threatened to throw me out of the apartment if I didn't find employment within the week. I actually did find a part-time job after our fight... but, it won't be enough to pay my half of the bills."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian didn't speak the words, but he didn't see that as a problem. Justin wouldn't be paying his half of the bills, because he had no intention of letting him go back there. From what he had heard so far, and at this point, he had heard more than enough - this Ethan was a bully. And one of the worst possible kind. He was attacking Justin's psyche at a time when he was his most dejected. Brian wouldn't be surprised if this had been ongoing in their relationship. That gave him another objective as well. Justin's self-esteem wasn't what it should be. In time, he intended to fix that. "Tell me about the job... and then, we'll discuss the solution to your problem."  
  
  
  
  
  
"S-Solution? Uhhhh, Sir... I appreciate your interest in wanting to help me, but it's really my problem to figure out---"  
  
  
  
  
  
"You are right, Justin. I don't have the right to interfere - that is the only reason why I haven't taken over. However, I think we both know that is only a matter of time. For a moment just forget about the fact that I want you to be my submissive. To proceed in a healthy, and proper manner, you need to have confidence in yourself and your decision making abilities. We need to get your life back on track first." Brian raised his brow, doing what he never did and repeated his question - "Now, what is the job?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's nothing much really." Justin shrugged, his words tumbling out when he viewed the impatience on Brian's face. "I wandered into a diner, and started talking with the waitress. I soon found out it was her diner. She offered me a job." Justin smiled in remembrance. "I really liked her."  
  
  
  
  
  
Nodding, Brian smiled. "Liberty Diner. That would be Debbie. She will be good for you, and I know she'll look out for you too." Brian approved this move, even if only a temporary one. That job wouldn't sustain him, but, after the day he had endured, Brian thought it was a promising way to end it.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ohhh," Justin murmured. "You know her..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, I do. She practically raised me. Her son is my best friend. I'm sure you'll be meeting him." Brian finished his drink in silence, his eyes following the movement of Justin's throat as he did the same. Fuck, how this boy enticed him. He found himself wanting to run his tongue over every inch of him. Brian wasn't certain how long his restraint would last with him. His self-control had never been so tested. There wasn't a doubt in his mind it would only continue to be tested. "I have a proposition for you. One that comes with no strings attached."  
  
  
  
  
  
More than a little intrigued, Justin asked, "What kind of proposition?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I have an apartment upstairs; one that is apart from the club. I would like you to utilize it until you have things figured out. When I say that, I am speaking of your life as a whole, and not just what is developing between the two of us." Brian paused briefly to allow the shocked young man to process his words. "There is a separate entrance you can use to access the apartment; you can go through the club to reach it, but you wouldn't be required to do so. I would be very pleased if you would accept my offer, Justin. You need to get your life together, and, I would feel better knowing you were safe while doing that."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin was overwhelmed and speechless. He didn't know what to say... or even how to say it. This man just continued to fascinate him... and on every possible level. "I - I don't know what to say, Brian."  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's simple, Justin. Allow me to show you upstairs, and I will leave you to rest for the night. You can sleep on it, and let me know tomorrow evening." Brian was determined that Justin would accept. He knew he pushed him for multiple reasons. First, and foremost, he wanted Justin in a safer environment. He didn't feel he would have that if returning to this so-called boyfriend. Justin needed to regain his self-confidence, and it would also build trust between them. Having Justin here would be a constant temptation, though, but one that he had to endure.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stay for the night," Justin whispered out loud. He looked deeply into Brian's eyes and could read nothing but sincerity. Brian clearly wanted to help him, and gain his trust. He didn't doubt that for a moment. "Okay, Brian. I'll stay for the night." He bit at his bottom lip, before smiling at him tremulously. "Thank you."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian stood to his feet and reached for Justin's hand; they had made great progress tonight, he didn't intend to give Justin a cause for second thoughts. "I'll get the key for you on our way up."  
  
  
  
  
  
After Brian had the key in hand and had delivered specific instructions that Justin wasn't to be bothered by anyone, Brian led him to the elevator that led up to his suite of apartments. Justin still couldn't believe that Brian would do this for him, and not ask for anything in return. "I - I just don't understand," Justin stammered, his footsteps moving toward the door that Brian had just indicated.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I am not so complex really. The cards are already on the table, Justin. You know I want you. In fact, you know I want you as my submissive. I take being a Dom very seriously. What I am saying is simple - I won't take advantage of your situation to coerce you into submitting to me. It must be because it is your desire to belong to me. And, you must trust me. Above all else, trust is essential. Until all of that happens, we can't move forward." Brian reached for Justin's hand; he placed the key in his hand and closed his hand tightly around it.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Would you like to come in, Brian? Even for a little bit?" Justin wasn't sure what made him issue the request, he only knew he felt compelled to do so.  
  
  
  
  
Brian released his grip on Justin's hand, only to move it up to cup the back of his neck. He angled Justin's head to look into his eyes. "Don't tease me with that, my boy." Brian couldn't keep the sound of need out of the growl that slipped from his throat. "If I came in there with you, I'd have to fuck you. We both know that." Brian reached out with his other hand to lightly stroke over Justin's lips. Fuck, they were so beautiful, he thought. He wanted them so fucking badly. Kissable, and utterly fuckable. He would do both soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin moaned under the slight touch. He wanted Brian. There wasn't a doubt of that. It was just a question of to what extreme. He thought he knew the answer, but his mind was so befuddled with everything else. He smiled against the fingers that smoothed over his lips, brazenly admitting, "I don't think I could stop you."  
  
  
  
  
  
His cock expanding as he thought of all the possible delights within the soundproof apartment, Brian forced himself to back away. He had faced all the temptation he could handle tonight. "You tempt me so fucking much. I have the self-control to walk away - this time. Your mind needs to heal, Justin. Once you are at peace with your life, what you want will be more clear." Brian looked at Justin with naked yearning in his eyes. "I just hope it doesn't take very long." He leaned in and kissed him gently on the cheek, his eyes sweeping gently over him once he stepped back again. "Goodnight, Justin. We'll talk tomorrow."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian stepped into the elevator, his eyes on the control panel until the doors closed Justin from his view. He clenched his teeth together as the agony of frustration nearly overwhelmed him. Utilizing all the self-control he possessed, Brian went back downstairs and away from the tempting blond that would be so easy for the taking. He moved to the bar, summoning the bartender to hit him with a double shot of Beam. After finishing his drink, Brian pushed the glass away. No amount of alcohol would soothe the need clawing in him right now. Only one thing would satisfy that. Until then, he would be edgy, hungry, and unsatisfied no matter how many willing bodies he fucked.  
  
  
  
  
  
Despite how much he knew he was changing Justin's life, Brian knew his was changing even more. When that change came to a full fruition, it would be one deeply savored.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC

 


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N** : A bit of a filler chapter which is necessary sometimes, but I think you'll find things to be moving along. I hope you enjoy it. Comments are greatly appreciated!! :)

* * *

  
  
Justin was all smiles when he approached the table that seated a trio of men. He was just past halfway through his shift at the diner, and already he'd accumulated nearly forty dollars in tips. He hadn't expected nearly so much in this little diner. However, there was one thing he had learned a long time ago; most especially when in the company of gay men - his smile, and the fact of being a genuine blond, always got him far. He knew he would be a fool not to use both of those attributes to the fullest.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, hello there, Darling. You are definitely new to Liberty Avenue." Playful eyes merrily danced over the newcomer. "Trust me... I would have noticed---"  
  
  
  
  
  
Chuckles sounded from the other two men. One of them smiled genuinely, while the other man, more or less, ignored his presence. The warmer one spoke up first. "Don't mind Emmett." His voice lowered, as he spoke, "He's notoriously a bit campy."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin's head shot back as laughter erupted. He lowered his own voice to match the other man. "Well... his secret is safe with me. By the way, I'm Justin. I started here today."  
  
  
  
  
  
Emmett smiled, while giving Justin the once-over. "Let me tell you this, Baby. There's no need for secrets. My flame is burning bright." Standing to his feet, Emmett snapped his fingers in the air. "I'm sorry I can't stay longer... but, I am due at the hair stylist. I can't keep Sven waiting."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Heaven forbid! Anything but that..." came the droll response. "I'm Ted Schmidt, and the silent one here is Michael Novotny. His mom owns the diner. I'm sure you'll be seeing us often." Both he and Michael shook their heads as Emmett dramatically scampered off, as always, amused by his antics.  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael grunted. "You say that like we live in here." Only giving Justin a passing glance, Michael curtly ordered, "Can I get some coffee, and today's special. The cook will know how I want it prepared."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin frowned, his gaze connecting briefly with the other man named Ted. He wasn't sure why exactly, but he didn't think he liked Michael Novotny. Rarely did he make such instant impressions... but, something didn't feel right with him. He just didn't know what. The sad part was that he really liked Debbie; in his opinion, they were nothing alike. "Coming right up," Justin responded. He looked to Ted, asking him quickly, "What can I get for you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"The same for me too. Please..." he added on, quickly deciphering that Michael wasn't in the mood to extend any such courtesy. Ted frowned as he looked at the new Liberty Diner waiter; there was something very familiar about him. When he smiled at them and promised to return promptly with their coffee - then, Ted made the connection.  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael watched the retreating body of the young, blond waiter, a mocking look as he glanced back at Ted. "Isn't he a bit young for you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?" Ted asked in confusion. Michael's insinuation dawning on him, Ted shook his head in denial. "I'm not interested in him... not that he isn't very attractive, but, he is young... and not really my type. I was just trying to place where I had seen him. I know now."  
  
  
  
  
  
Glancing around in boredom, Michael obligingly asked, "Okay. Where was it?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Remember that business luncheon at that fancy restaurant that I had to go to with Brian? Well... that young man was the waiter." Ted shuddered in remembrance. That had been the most awkward meeting he'd ever sat through with Brian - the waiter, Justin, had been the cause of it.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Right. I remember. I'm surprised Brian agreed to it. You know how he is about hetero establishments." Michael smiled as he spoke of Brian, unaware of how his face transformed when he spoke of Brian Kinney.  
  
  
  
  
  
"He didn't really have a choice, not if he waned to secure the client. Anyway, Brian got very distracted by Justin. In fact, so much so that I was worried about us signing the client." Ted rolled his eyes at the scowl that fell over Michael's face. He really wished Michael would get over this pointless crush he had on Brian. Nothing would ever come of it. All it did was create tension when they all got together. "At the end of the meeting, Brian sent me out to wait while he chased the blond down."  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael glanced over his shoulder to look at the blond in question. "He doesn't look so special to me... but, that's Brian. I'm sure he scratched that itch, and it's done now."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I wouldn't be too sure of that. Something was very different in his manner with Justin." Ted didn't speak the words, but he thought Brian might have been looking for more than his standard hook-up when he'd been so meticulously stalking the young waiter. So much so, that thoughts of 'Boundless' had come immediately to mind. If that was the case, and Brian had finally found someone to fill that place in his life, Ted worried just how Michael would respond to that. He knew it would probably be unpleasant for all of them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Oblivious to being the prime topic of conversation, Justin returned to the table with steaming mugs of coffee in hand, placing them in front of each of them with a bright smile on his face. "Your order will be up shortly. In the meantime - let me know if there's anything else I can do for you."  
  
  
  
  
  
A throaty chuckle sounded from behind him, a gasp tumbling from Justin's lips as he immediately recognized the source. "B-Brian..." he stammered, almost barreling into him as he turned to greet him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good afternoon, Justin." Brian ignored both Ted and Michael as his eyes fully encompassed the man that hadn't been far out of his thoughts the entire day. He reached out to clasp his hands around Justin's arms; Brian realized it could appear as if it was in order to prevent Justin from falling after his abrupt spin around, but Brian knew it was more a matter of just wanting to touch him. In doing so, realizing he was only reaffirming the connection they already shared, determined that each encounter would only bring them closer to the bond that was meant to be.  
  
  
  
  
  
Looking deeply into startled, blue eyes, Brian purred, "Tell me, Justin, does that offer extend to me as well?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"O-Offer?" Justin continued to stammer, at once lost in the heat, and purpose in Brian's eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael pursed his lips, his eyes rolling as he watched Brian moving in closer to the waiter. It was all too clear that Ted's foretelling was more than true. Brian was interested in this kid; in fact, much more than normal. He had waited so long for his chance. Seeing  _that_  look in Brian's eyes filled him with fear that his chances could be slipping away. Michael knew he needed to act fast. The question being - how. "Brian, sit down and join us. We haven't talked in so long."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian slid an impatient look Michael's way, silently demanding his silence. His hands smoothed up and down Justin's mostly bare arms, his attention fully on this man that filled him with such diverse yearnings. "How is your first day going, Justin?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Uhhhh, it's going great. I got some nice tips already." Justin smiled tremulously, knowing there was more he wanted to say, but finding himself once again off balance when with this man. "Would you like to sit down, and I can get you some lunch?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's a nice offer; however, my offer hinges on one detail..." Brian answered, his eyes hungry on Justin's lips. Fuck. How his restraint was being tested. He hadn't kissed him yet, and hell, how he wanted to feel those lips beneath his own. Brian didn't have a doubt that they would be delicious, but more than that, they would be responsive and pleasure giving. The more he thought about the pleasure he knew was his to take, the more difficult it became to manage his control. If he didn't have something soon to tide him over, he feared he would go mad. As his eyes roved around to see all the curious eyes on them, Brian forced himself to back off. This was not the place for a Dom to first kiss his submissive. And, whether Justin had accepted that yet, Brian knew it was only a matter of time. Justin was his submissive.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Detail?" Justin whispered.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nodding, Brian released his grip on his beautiful boy, his eyes devouring the lips he ached to possess. "How much longer until your shift ends?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin forced his gaze away to look at the clock hanging just above the counter. "About an hour. Why?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael grunted. Why indeed? Didn't this kid know anything? He wasn't worthy of Brian's attention. Somehow he needed to make Brian see that.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ted watched the byplay with interest, and great trepidation. It was always intriguing watching Brian in action; however, it was rather daunting, not to mention depressing, to see Michael constantly agonizing over the process. Generally, Michael's dismay was fleeting. Brian never found a man he wanted to keep for longer than a night or two. Even in his life as a dominant, Brian always let them go. For some reason, he didn't think that was the case with Justin - at least not immediately. Something was very different here. If he could see it, Ted was relatively certain Michael could too. Despite the blinders Michael always wore regarding Brian, he had to see something as blatantly obvious as how these two looked at each other.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, I just finished my last meeting of the day. I was hoping we could talk some more." Brian gave an impatient look in Debbie's direction, quickly noticing her huffing at his side. "Do you mind, Debbie?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin grimaced as he looked at her glowering expression. "Ahhhh, sorry, Debbie." He didn't know what to say. It was his first day, and he was distracted by Brian. After what had been a promising start, he wasn't sure was so much of one now. "I'll just go check on those orders..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Patting him fondly on the back, she boisterously told him, "Don't worry, Sunshine. You're doing great! God Kinney distracts them all."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's eyes slid around the room. "Not all." He settled his gaze once more on Justin, before he made his retreat. "My tastes are far more discerning than that." Sliding into the space that Ted had quickly allotted for him, Brian watched Debbie impatiently, inwardly knowing the lecture was about to commence. He didn't have to wait for long.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Listen here, Brian, I don't know this kid well, but I have the feeling he's been through a hell of a lot. Don't fuck him up more!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael grunted. "I think he's fine, Ma. He's already latched onto Brian..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You stay out of it, Michael Novotny. We both know exactly why your dick's tied in a knot!" Uncaring of how much she revealed, she told him, "It's not Justin's fault! And, it's about time you got over this shit!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Slouching down in his seat, Michael looked everywhere but at his mother. "Give it a rest, Ma. Nothing's going on here."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're damned right it isn't!" Debbie turned her attention to Brian. "Now, did you come here to eat... or merely to pick up tricks?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian glowered at Debbie. He wasn't about to let her categorize his intentions toward Justin. It was his business, and Justin's. No one else's. "How about I be clear about this to everyone at the table." All eyes were quickly on him. "I came here to see Justin specifically. I would get used to that. I plan to be doing that often." Rolling his eyes at Michael's angry expression, he turned his gaze to the surprised one on Debbie's face, all but ignoring Ted's chuckle from beside him. "Justin is  _not_  a trick; he is so much more."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You just met this kid, Brian! How can you even know that!?" Michael bitterly protested.  
  
  
  
  
  
Debbie looked at Brian with a new awareness in her eyes. It had finally happened. Brian had found the one. Thank God, she thought to herself. Maybe now, Michael would finally let go of an impossible dream and search for his own happiness. A reality that he actually had a hope in obtaining. She looked at her son, irritation and pity in her eyes. "For the last time, Michael. You need to let this go. More for your sake than anyone else - you need to move on."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian didn't say a word; he didn't see any reason. He should have made Michael come to terms with this a long time ago. As busy as his life at Kinnetik, and his varied pursuits at Boundless had kept him, he hadn't always had a clear grasp on how deeply Michael had begun to cling to him. It needed to end; most particularly, before he moved forward with Justin. That was a headache he didn't want his soon-to-be sub to endure. "Your mother is right, Michael." His eyes warmed as he watched Justin returning with two plates, his decision continuing to be reaffirmed. "I know what I want. It's just a question of claiming it completely."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin blushed as he placed the plates in front of both Ted and Michael, his hands shaking as he pulled them free. He was grateful when Debbie moved back to the counter, his eyes fully on Brian... and only Brian. "Uhhhh, I'd like to talk to you after work. I need to stop by my old apartment and get my clothes, though." Justin shuddered as he thought of Ethan being there. "Hopefully Ethan isn't home - that will make things much simpler."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll take you there. The last thing I want to see is you walking into another unpleasant situation. You've had enough of those." Brian's voice was firm, and unrelenting. There was no way he would let Justin walk in there alone and unprotected. He smiled knowingly at the blond, exhilarated at exactly what Justin's announcement had meant. "Does that mean you're going to stay at the apartment?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ted's eyes were wide in shock at the knowledge of how things had progressed so soon. Ignoring Michael's angry gasp, he remained silent as he felt intrusive on this private moment between the two men.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm not sure what it all means... but, if the offer still stands, then, yes, I want to stay at Boundless."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's heart and cock quickened at what the words meant. This was a major step for them - for Justin especially. Resisting the compulsion to make Justin his now was overwhelming, and nearly irresistible. "Yes, Justin. The offer stands." Standing to his feet, Brian growled as Justin nervously moistened his lips. He vowed to himself, if nothing else happened tonight - he would finally claim those lips. Never had he wanted to kiss a man as he did Justin Taylor. Tonight he would be successful. "I'll be back to take you there. Then, it would please me to spend the rest of the evening with you. Is that what you want too?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin nodded, yet flinched when he heard his name being called for at another table. "Yeah. I want that too. I got to know you some last night, but I want to know more."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You will, Justin. I promise you that." Brian watched with hungry, possessive eyes as Justin returned to work, uncaring of how open he was with his attentions to the blond. The progress was all that mattered. Each moment they shared pushed them closer to their destiny. Brian intended that to continue tonight. In all of his life, he had never anticipated an evening or a man more.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC

 


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I deeply apologize for the delay in posting this chapter. I have tried; I can't even tell you how much... but, RL hasn't given me any sort of reprieve recently. This chapter is shorter than my norm. I am hoping in doing that, I can update more frequently. Regardless of that - I hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

 

Brian forced himself to remain impassive as Justin preceded him into the dingy apartment that was his former home. Insulting him wasn't something he cared to do; and, it would be detrimental in the progress they had steadily been achieving. However, in his own mind, he could clearly ascertain that Justin's living conditions had vastly improved. Despite the fact of Justin's new rooms being above a private club, it was very opulent; in fact, some would say luxurious. This meager little apartment was grotesque. Brian didn't believe for one moment that Justin could have ever chosen it... or the furnishings contained within.

 

 

"Uhhh, would you like to have a seat while I gather my things?" Justin asked. "It won't take very long."

 

 

Looking around at the furniture provided, Brian arched a brow, before responding, "No, Justin. I'll just stand here while you pack." He placed a couple of boxes that he'd had the foresight to bring with them just inside the door, his eyes warm and knowing on the nervous blond. "Let me know if you need my help."

 

 

Justin recognized the heat in Brian's gaze; he lowered his head as a blush overtook him as a result. He had never been overly nervous or shy with a man; Brian brought so much out of him that wasn't normal for him. There wasn't a doubt that he wanted to explore that further. "Thank you, Sir. I - I know this place is a dump. I wish you would have waited outside."

 

 

Brian moved from his position close to the door, his steps taking him to Justin's side. He placed a finger under Justin's chin, applying slight pressure to capture the boy's full attention. "Look at me, Justin."

 

 

Looking up, Justin didn't see censure or mockery in the beautiful hazel eyes. Concern was etched clearly on every line of Brian's face. "The state of the apartment doesn't concern me. Only one thing concerns me right now... and that is you. Not only do I want you out of this unhealthy, and unsatisfying relationship; I want you safe as well. It is my intention to see that you make this transition without any added difficulties."

 

 

"You are very kind."

 

 

Brian snorted derisively. "I'm never kind, Justin. I do everything for a reason. Taking care of you benefits me in many ways."

 

 

Arching a brow, Justin conceded him that, but still thought deeper about his words. "I'm sure it does; however, I think you probably do the rare good deed that has no benefit for yourself."

 

 

A slight smirk curved Brian's lips. "Analyzing me, are we? Tsk tsk. We really need to come to terms soon. I can't have that."

 

 

Justin looked at him warily, as well as curiously for a long moment. He wasn't always sure how to take him - now was definitely one of those times. "I'll just get my things packed. Thankfully, this was Ethan's place. I really don't have a lot here."

 

 

Brian nodded in agreement, his eyes glancing around the apartment. "I had a feeling the décor wasn't of your choosing. Take your time. I'd prefer you left here with everything that belongs to you, and not have the need to return."

 

 

As much as Justin realized he should feel some sort of regret regarding his failed relationship with Ethan, he discovered he had none. He knew that was more of an indication of much being missing in their relationship. Perhaps it was a good thing that it had come to a head as it had. Justin grabbed one of the boxes, his back tensing when he heard the key in the lock. Ethan was home. He never came home this time of day. So much for ending this with any dignity. Justin was certain that Ethan wouldn't allow that.

 

 

"Who the hell are you?" Ethan demanded when he stepped into the apartment, staring at the clearly hostile brunet.

 

 

"Brian Kinney..." His eyes slid scathingly over the shorter man; in every glance he found him to be lacking. "I am here to assist Justin in retrieving his belongings."

 

 

Ethan looked malevolently at his former roommate. "Leaving? Just like that? You have no job, Justin. How will you support yourself?"

 

 

"That's not for you to worry about, Ethan. You should be relieved..." Justin snapped. "I'm leaving; you won't have to worry about taking care of my worthless ass."

 

 

Brian watched the two of them closely. He wanted to give Justin the opportunity to resolve this on his own; however, he wouldn't allow any harm to come to Justin either. Should the insipid Ethan make one move toward Justin - he would step in, and end the confrontation immediately. "Why don't you continue with your packing. I'll keep your friend company."

 

 

Both men silently watched as Justin dutifully complied, before Ethan turned to Brian with a mocking laugh quickly following. " _Friend_? Trust me, we were far more than that!"

 

 

"I'm relieved to find that Justin's taste has vastly improved..." Brian continued smugly, determined not to let this insignificant man unduly provoke him.

 

 

"Justin never mentioned you." Ethan's eyes flickered over the stranger... the man's insults not deterring him. "Nor have I ever saw you before; I would have remembered."

 

 

Brian rolled his eyes. "If that is supposed to be some form of flattery - save it; I am definitely not interested."

 

 

"Of course not. You're interested in Justin." Ethan's lip curled insinuatingly. "Everyone always wants Justin. That's something you'll find out. Of course, in the end, he's nothing but a hot piece of ass. He doesn't have any real depth."

 

 

He looked away from the mocking expression to stare at the door that he was anxious to see opening, with Justin emerging ready to leave. Brian had never been more compelled to strike a man than he was here and now. He couldn't fathom what Justin could have seen in him. In his mind, he wasn't even remotely attractive, and his personality was non-existent. Even without Justin in the equation, Brian knew he would have very little toleration for Ethan Gold. "You are a fool." Brian sneered. "That's fine, though. Your mistakes have helped my cause."

 

 

"Cause?" Ethan scathingly retorted. "He isn't the prize you think him to be. If I were you, I'd think about that---"

 

 

"I would suggest you shut your poison-filled mouth - now!" Brian's eyes glittered in the deepest anger he had ever felt. "Justin will soon be gone from your sight... and your life entirely." A smug look came over Brian's face. "Or, maybe that's what has you so bitter and aggressive..."

 

 

Ethan's face reddened in anger, his eyes looking anywhere other than the brunet that he quickly realized to be far more authoritative than he would like. "Y-you don't know anything! Mark my words, though, Justin is fickle... and he doesn't commit. You are wasting your time."

 

 

"On the contrary, _Ian_. It is you that has wasted your time. It's clear to me what truly galls you. Justin was always out of your league; in fact, you never stood a chance with him." Brian slid a contemptuous look over the smaller man. In his mind, smaller in size, and in every comprehensible way. "That you don't see how perfect he is - inside and out - proves you never knew him."

 

 

Justin gasped after slipping through the doorway, unable to believe what he'd just heard. He hadn't arrived in time to hear what Ethan had said to cause Brian's response, but that didn't matter. What Brian had said was all that mattered. "D-do you mean that, Brian? You think I'm perfect?"

 

 

Ethan rolled his eyes in disgust, his head raising as he looked at Justin reproachfully. "This is just more proof of how gullible you are, Justin. This man is clearly a player; obviously using you for your physical attributes. He will say anything just to fuck you---"

 

 

"Right," Justin snapped bitterly. "He couldn't find me worthy in any other way."

 

 

"In response to your question, Justin - yes, I meant it. I never say anything I don't mean." He glanced at Ethan with a coldness in his eyes, in this moment forcing himself to practice restraint more than ever before. "Can we wrap this up soon? If we stay much longer, I'm afraid I will rearrange your scruffy ex-boyfriend's face."

 

 

Justin giggled at the very thought. As much as he knew he would love watching such a spectacle, he grimly accepted that the punishment wouldn't be worthy of the crime. "I just need to grab some things out of the bathroom; then, I'm all yours." Justin's eyes widened as Brian's eyes darkened at his choice of words. Instantly he realized the impact such words would have on the dominant that was so intent on possessing him.

 

 

"Wonderful..." Brian growled, his eyes sweeping over Justin; the repulsive Ethan all but forgotten. "Tell me that later, and there will be a much different outcome. For now, I'll just take it that you are about ready to leave."

 

 

 

Biting at his lip, Justin nodded his head vigorously, completely ignorant of Ethan's intense glowering. "I'll be right back."

 

 

Seemingly determined to have the last word, Brian's back stiffened when he heard Ethan's nasally tone once more intruding. Forgetting the voice of this man was high on his list of things to do...

 

 

"Make sure you leave the key on your way out. I don't want to ever see you here again..."

 

 

Eyes moving over the smaller man in disgust, Brian spat out, "You won't ever see him again, Ian. In fact, I'm sure it's safe to say that there is nothing here of interest to Justin." Brian exchanged a brief look with Justin, at once ascertaining his assumption to be correct. "Am I wrong, Justin?"

 

 

Justin smirked. He reached into his pocket, and deftly removed the apartment key from his key ring. Unceremoniously he tossed it at Ethan's feet. "No, Brian. You're not wrong at all." Justin had so much he wanted to say to Brian, but he didn't want to be in this apartment any longer. They had things to discuss, but they would do that more comfortably at Boundless. Each moment they shared, Justin felt he caught more of a glimpse of the intense, and unique man that his instincts told him would change his life.

 

 

His life had already changed. Justin was certain this was only the beginning.

 

 

TBC

 

_**A/N: *Sigh* More Ethan involvement there than I had originally intended... but, I am trying to be thorough here, and move things along one step at a time. And... I didn't want to sully their private time in the same installment with such an 'Ethan' moment. The next chapter should only contain Brian and Justin back at Boundless. They have much to discuss yet... and who knows, perhaps a bit more to explore too. *Grins* Thanks for reading! Comments are greatly appreciated! :)** _


	11. Chapter 11

Brian closed the apartment door behind them, his attention far more on the man that he hoped was soon to be his, than the menial task he performed. He wanted this man so intensely. It was almost alarming how much he wanted him. Brian knew that was more of a testament that Justin was truly the one. That Justin was born to be a submissive was a given, but what became even more overwhelmingly apparent was how he was destined to be his sub. The protective instincts that continued to swell within him for Justin more than attested to that. As his eyes followed Justin's movements around the spacious apartment, Brian was uncertain how much longer his patience would last.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Uhhhh... I don't have anything to offer you to drink, Brian. I - I could go out and get something." Justin bit at his bottom lip, hating how nervous and anxious he sounded. He had been fine back at his former apartment, but now here with Brian, calm was the complete antithesis of how he felt.   
  
  
  
  
  
Moving closer, Brian smiled at the nervous boy. He was charmed in a way he had never been before. Everything about Justin captivated him. He only wanted to learn more. The need to protect wasn't new for him; it was indicative of being a good Dom. Brian knew he was that; more than anything he wanted the chance to share that part of him with Justin. He was more than pleased with the progress they had made of recent days; Brian was more than certain they were heading in the right direction. "Shhhh." Brian whispered in a comforting voice, his fingers coming up to rest lightly against Justin's lips. "This is your home now; I want you to be comfortable inside of it. Nothing should compromise your sense of security."   
  
  
  
  
  
Justin smiled tremulously against Brian's fingers that had subtly began stroking his lips, his eyes hopelessly drawn to the ones that looked on him in a mixture of tenderness, but one of acute longing. He had never viewed such an expression; most especially, not one so fervently affixed on him. He forced himself to have the strength to move away from that touch, even though moving was the last thing he wanted to do. His mind was only slightly unsure now; over the past couple of days his decision had been becoming more clear. However, he knew once he revealed it, his entire life would change. "I am very comfortable here. Even though I've been here for such a short time - it feels like home."   
  
  
  
  
  
"That pleases me more than I can say." Brian felt his control slipping even more. No man had ever challenged his self-control as Justin so effortlessly did. His every gesture, and word spoken screamed at him to acquire complete possession. He wasn't certain how much longer he could refrain from taking what he intuitively felt to be his. Justin's open manner and his incredibly apparent submissiveness was quickly becoming more than he could bear. "Regardless of what happens between us in the future, this is your home as long as you want it to be."   
  
  
  
  
  
"I know you have said that you aren't - but, you are very generous, Brian Kinney."   
  
  
  
  
  
"If I am, it is only to those that please me as you do." Brian closed the slight gap between them, his hand reaching out to cup Justin's chin in his hand. "I don't have to tell you how pleasing I find you, Justin. I think I've been more than clear about that."   
  
  
  
  
  
A blush darkening the normal pallor of his face, Justin lowered his eyes, before agreeing, "Yes, you have." Tonight, Justin had accepted his decision, along with his understanding of exactly what he wanted. He wanted to belong to this amazing man. More than that - he craved it. There was much that he remained unsure about, but he did know that moving forward was something he wanted desperately. Justin looked up, his eyes filled with trust and desire for Brian. When he noticed the muscle jerking in Brian's cheek, Justin was sure that Brian understood the look, and what it signified. "I find myself very happy about that... Sir."   
  
  
  
  
  
Brian knew that look. He'd seen it in many a submissive he had formerly trained; however, he'd never hungered for it as much as he did with Justin. Releasing his securing grasp on Justin's chin, Brian's voice was deep and controlled when he murmured, "I think someone has made a decision. Or, am I reading too much into your responses?"   
  
  
  
  
  
Justin shook his head. "No, you're not."   
  
  
  
  
  
Curling his lips under, Brian nodded his head in understanding; for the moment not displaying his incredible elation at what he knew would soon be his to protect and possess. He reached for Justin's hand, gently clasping it within his own. "Come with me to the couch. I think it's time to talk about what you want... and what you don't want. Both are equally important."   
  
  
  
  
  
Amazed by the fact that his hand didn't quiver in Brian's firm grasp, Justin walked with Brian over to the couch; a sense of rightness assailing him as he sat down next to him. He flashed Brian a shy smile as he observed his watchful expression, the only nervousness he felt being in where to begin. "I - I don't know where to start... and even less how to do this---"   
  
  
  
  
  
"Justin, look at me." Brian's tone was gently commanding, it was authoritative, and yet it was caring. It was the balance he knew he had to effect going into this process, and the exact one he was determined to maintain. They were getting so much closer now. He wouldn't allow his burning desire for this man to create set-backs. When Justin quickly complied, Brian gently asked him, "Do you trust me?"   
  
  
  
  
  
Justin didn't even need to think about that. "Oh yes, without any reserve at all, I trust you."   
  
  
  
  
  
"Good." Brian was immensely pleased. That was the all important first step. Once that was achieved, they could move forward. "Now... try to tell me what you want to happen. When I say that, I mean in regards to a Dom/Sub relationship."   
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll try," Justin answered. "I guess I've always known that I'm different." He smiled at Brian, despite his shyness regarding this particular subject, still enormously at ease with this man. "I do have the need to belong to a man; a special man - one that I can trust, and that values me not only as a sex object, but as the man I am as well."   
  
  
  
  
  
Inclining his head, Brian agreed, "It should always be so. Granted, the sex between a dominant and his submissive is incomparable to any other; however, that deeper connection is what unifies and strengthens the bond. Trust is the key to a healthy Dom/Sub relationship. When that is established, the true bond begins."   
  
  
  
  
  
His eyes meeting penetrating hazel ones, Justin nodded his head. "Yes. The bond begins."   
  
  
  
  
  
"I think it was beginning from the first time we met." Brian's voice was deep and husky, the instincts to pull Justin into his arms almost too much to withstand... but for now, they would move at Justin's pace. Brian knew that was how it must be, no matter how difficult it was on him in the process. Keeping his voice low, with an enforced calm, Brian continued, "Your Dom should not only protect you, but encourage your growth in all areas of your life. It isn't about him enforcing his will on you; you should be with him because you choose to be. Your submission to him is a gift. In doing so, you and your Dom reap the rewards."   
  
  
  
  
  
Justin swallowed, his eyes held immobile by the purpose and need in Brian's eyes. "And... you want to be that for me. Not only to show me the way to be the best submissive I can be, but... you also want me to remain as yours..."   
  
  
  
  
  
Brian couldn't bite back the growl from escaping his throat. Just watching the words falling from Justin's perfect lips filled him with an unbearable need - one that he hoped to finally begin to fulfill. "Yes," Brian rasped. "I want that more than anything."   
  
  
  
  
  
A radiant smile curved Justin's lips. It widened as he interpreted the gasp of appreciation of it from this man that had changed his life. Justin realized it was only the beginning of such changes. "As long as you are prepared to be patient with me, and move along gradually, I - I want to be yours."   
  
  
  
  
  
"Being patient will be tested more with you than anyone else - ever..." Brian admitted roughly. He just wanted this boy so fucking much. His. Completely his. There wasn't a doubt in his mind this was meant to be. He didn't want to waste one single moment. "Okay, then. I'll ask you this important question before we go further. "Do you submit to me, Justin Taylor? Submit to me of your own free will?"   
  
  
  
  
  
He lowered his eyes, somehow knowing that was what he should do. "Yes, Sir. I submit to you."   
  
  
  
  
  
"Good boy..." Brian stroked the top of Justin's head, his hand slightly shaking as he sifted through the beautiful blond strands. "In future we will do things more properly, but, for now, I need those lips on mine. Sit on my lap and wrap your arms around my neck. I'm finally going to kiss you as I've been yearning to do."   
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, Master..." Justin's voice was a mere whimper as he eagerly moved to comply. It was a kiss that he'd been thinking of often. That it was to finally happening caused his heart to skip erratically in his chest.   
  
  
  
  
  
Brian growled. Hearing Master from Justin filled his already aching cock with an urgent desire he had nothing to compare. He closed his arms around the submissive blond, the man that was now his; Brian knew he would cherish this special gift. Each day would be a new discovery for the two of them. It all started with this kiss. Lowering his head, Brian lightly brushed their lips together, no pressure involved in the initial contact. His intention was to learn and memorize every detail of this special man. It started with his perfect lips; Brian knew everything attached to Justin would receive the same treatment.   
  
  
  
  
  
Justin moaned at the feel of the gentle contact. It hadn't been what he'd expected from this man he now called Master; although, it was one he embraced nonetheless. Everything attributed to Brian was beautiful and perfect to him. He couldn't wait to learn more. In complete acquiescence, Justin parted his lips to receive the much welcomed invasion of Brian's tongue; in his mind - nothing had ever tasted better.   
  
  
  
  
  
His hands roamed over Justin's back, the motion soothing and erotic in one motion; Brian made certain in his exploration that he maintained a firm, protective hold on his precious armful. He vowed to always keep him safe, and content. Their relationship would be explored to the fullest. His role as his Dominant was quite simple. Protect, nurture, and possess. Everything had changed for both of them. As his mouth continued to devour the lips that would now only be accessible to him, he couldn't help but to anticipate all the days and nights ahead. The nights would be filled with the most erotic of fantasizes. Ones that would be revisited, again and again.   
  
  
  
  
  
It was with great reluctance when Brian finally released Justin's lips. He hadn't nearly acquired a full enough taste. Gruffly, he explained, "I have dinner being delivered downstairs soon. We will enjoy that dinner, and then, we will have the rest of the night to ourselves." Brian dropped a burning, intense kiss on Justin's swollen lips. "It will be a night you will never forget."   
  
  
  
  
  
Justin looked into Brian's eyes with open trust, and desire. There wasn't a doubt in his mind - it would be a night for both of them to remember. In addition to that - it would be the first of many to follow. Knowing that filled him with a peace, and happiness that was difficult to contain. Laying his head against Brian's chest, and feeling the strong arms enveloping him close, Justin knew this was where he was meant to be. Despite how awkward it had been at the time, Justin decided their unlikely first meeting had been the best day of his life. He couldn't wait to see where they went from here.   
  
  
  
  
  
TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N** : Things are beginning to intensify and heat up now. I hope you enjoy it! Comments are much appreciated, thank you! :)

* * *

  
  
  
  
"How is your dinner?" Brian asked. Throughout dinner he had only consumed three glasses of wine, the third one sitting half-finished on the table. He wouldn't be having any more. Although, wine was far reduced in alcoholic content than what he was accustomed to enjoying - he wanted nothing to limit his responses or remembrance of this special night. He had never been more determined to make a night more perfect for a man. The young man that he now called his submissive not only deserved that... but, he would have it as well.  
  
  
"It's perfect, Sir. I love Thai food." Justin enthusiastically finished his meal, now that it was nearing an end, finding himself becoming nervous yet greatly anticipating the night to come. He didn't know what to expect, all he did know was that he was ready. His trust in the man he now called master was absolute. He knew he would be well taken care of tonight; Justin liked to think his care of this amazing man would be just as complete.  
  
  
Brian smiled. "Regarding food, you'll learn a few things about me, Justin. One, I tend to order out more often than not. I don't really cook. Two, I enjoy Thai a great deal. If it's a preference of yours, we will be eating it often. And, lastly, and perhaps most important of all - I never eat after 7 o'clock in the evening."  
  
  
Justin frowned slightly, the last part confusing him. "Am I permitted to ask why not?"  
  
  
Inclining his head, Brian answered, "Of course. I want you to know everything about me, Justin... as I want to know everything about you. That exchange more fully enables you to please me." His eyes became serious, darker with the need that swelled within him. "You want to please me - don't you, Justin?"  
  
  
Dabbing at his mouth, and placing the napkin down on his now empty plate, Justin nodded his head vigorously. "Yes, Master. More than anything I want that."  
  
  
"Good boy." Brian's voice was a low growl. He knew unequivocally he wouldn't be able to wait much longer. His need to possess this particular man was too great. They needed to establish a few rules first... but tonight wouldn't be about training. This first time would be about an erotic, first-time encounter. However, it couldn't be classified as simple sex. Brian knew no matter what the circumstances, it would never be just sex for them. Forcing himself to pull his mind away from the pleasure he knew to be found in his submissive, Brian told him, "In answer to your question - I don't do carbs after that time. Being in such perfect physical condition requires conditioning. Of course, at your age - it probably isn't an issue yet."  
  
  
Justin laughed. "I guess I hadn't noticed any problem with staying in shape - at least not yet." His eyes sparkled as he smiled at Brian, his words coming out rushed when he responded, "You are in such excellent shape, Sir, I would have imagined it to be attributed to simple exercise, and good health."  
  
  
"I am fortunate to have both, however, I don't see the cause to indulge in bad habits that would only make that more difficult." Brian kept his hands resting on the table; he needed to remain focused and distant - anything to keep himself from lunging across the table and claiming what they both knew to be his. "Now, a few points to settle. Then, we can move on."  
  
  
Swallowing nervously, knowing this time had been coming all evening, Justin stammered, "P-points, Sir?"  
  
  
"Yes, just a couple. I don't want to spend the evening on extensive training. That can come one day at a time, or as specific incidents arise. For now, I want to establish how you address me."  
  
  
"Have I been doing something wrong in that, Sir?" Immediately, he felt worried that he had done something wrong so soon. As hard as he was trying, he still didn't understand the many variables of this world. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that disappointing his master was the last thing he wanted to do. The very thought that he could have done that disturbed him more than he could understand.  
  
  
Brian held up a forestalling hand. "Relax, Justin. Nothing of the kind. In fact, despite the fact that I'm your new master, I don't expect that formality each time you address me. As time goes on, you will know the times I find it most appropriate. Other masters differ on this; however, for me, a submissive that uses such terminology each time he or she speaks to their master is doing so more out of habit, and acceptance of how they feel they should act. I already know how respectful you are; as well as knowing you desire to submit to me. In regards to that - I am already immensely satisfied."  
  
  
Wanting to make certain he understood exactly what Brian wanted, Justin asked, "So, at times you want me to address you by your name, and not Master?"  
  
  
His eyes flashed briefly, before he answered in what was nothing less than a growl. "Yes. I do enjoy the sound of my name on your lips. In fact, I like watching them form as you speak it." A smile that was born of a pure, primal lust curved his lips. He was doubtful he could keep control of his lust for much longer. "In fact, just the sight, mixed in with that special sound, makes my dick hard."  
  
  
Justin looked down, before looking back up from beneath his lashes. "I can't deny enjoying making your dick hard, Master." Observing the uplifted brow on Brian's face, Justin swept his tongue across his lips before he huskily whispered, "I - I mean, Brian..."  
  
  
Brian's nostrils flared, his hands reached out to clench the table that separated them. He wasn't certain that was the best of ideas. Right now, he was half-tempted to toss it to the side - in the process, yanking this provocative, and gorgeous boy into his arms. "You teasing little fucker. I can't wait to get my hands on you. I hope you're about finished with your wine; I find myself becoming anxious in giving you another taste for your palate - one that I think you'll long remember."  
  
  
Justin's blue eyes glimmered as he looked across the table; Brian, his new master, and the only man he hoped to call as such, was unequivocally the most beautiful and intense man ever. He could have never imagined desiring to belong to a man as completely as he did Brian Kinney. The fact that they were so near that moment of much anticipated possession filled with him with excitement, and apprehension. His only fear was in Brian being satisfied with him. There was nothing he wanted more than to be this man's sole submissive - the man that his master ached for... morning, noon, and night. If he achieved that his life would be perfect. "It's a taste I've been thinking of, too."  
  
  
"Select a safe word, and do so quickly. I can't hold back much longer..." Brian hissed, downing the rest of his wine in one hurried sip, his other hand clutching at the table that separated them. Realizing his new submissive could be confused, Brian clarified, "This is a word you can use at any time in the event things become too intense. I don't foresee that tonight. I need you too fucking much to play those kind of games, or train you in the many stages of submission and control. This word shouldn't be common. It is not to be associated with sex or anything we would say on a normal basis. It needs to be a word that takes you to a place of comfort - one that can't be compromised by anyone - including me."  
  
  
"I can't imagine you ever approaching something that would hurt me." Justin wasn't sure how he knew that, he only knew that he did. "Okay... uhhhhh, I read once that colors are often used. How about pink?" Justin scrunched up his nose. "I can't imagine me ever using pink in any other occurrence."  
  
  
Brian's head arched back as laughter erupted. "Well then, pink it is. And no, Justin, I would never purposely engage in an act that would be painful for you, or distressing in any way. My goal as your Dom is to give you the greatest pleasure possible, as I know you will do the same for me. In addition to that, it's my desire to see to your comfort - in all ways."  
  
  
A lump fell into Justin's throat, his eyes unable to pull from the stormy gaze in his master's eyes. "I want to please you so much, Master. More than I can ever say."  
  
  
"You already have." Brian smiled his approval. "You just used the proper address to me at a time where it would be deemed appropriate. There's so much for you to learn... and I know you will - step by step. However, not tonight. For now, I just need you."  
  
  
Justin's tongue swiped along his lower lip, his gaze captured by the combination of lust and need on Brian's face. His master was the most beautiful man in the world - there wasn't a doubt in his mind on that. "Then, take me, Master. I'm yours to command."  
  
  
Brian's nostrils flared, his eyes sweeping over his precious submissive. "Yes, you are." He ran his eyes slowly over Justin, pausing the longest on the lips that never failed to harden his cock just from a mere look. "There are so many things I want tonight... and I will have every one of them; however, one stands out very clearly." Brian reached down and released the button and zipper of his pants... dragging this out the last thing he wanted to do. "I want to know how much pleasure those perfect lips can give me; although, I want you to proceed in the proper manner."  
  
  
Instantly Justin rose to his feet, his legs slightly shaking as he moved to the other side of the table, quickly falling to his knees and looking into the lust-filled gaze of his beautiful master. "May I?"  
  
  
"May you?" Brian reprimanded in a low, authoritative voice.  
  
  
Justin blushed, embarrassed that he had forgotten. He had done so well so far. There wasn't a doubt his lapse was attributed to his own urgency to begin their intimacy. Still, he needed to remain focused, and do things in the correct way. "My deepest apologies. May I suck your cock, Master?"  
  
  
An approving smile followed. Reaching down, Brian stroked his hand along the top of Justin's head. "You may, my own."  
  
  
That was all the encouragement Justin needed. This was a task he had been enthusiastically anticipating - one that he knew would result in being immensely pleasurable for the both of them. "Thank you, Master..." Justin whispered, his hands moving to make quick work of releasing Brian's thickened cock from his opened pants, a groan ripping from his throat as his eyes caught his first glimpse of the large, and perfect organ he couldn't wait to worship. He would devour Brian's cock. It was his intention that any other man that had performed this act before him would pale in significance. In fact, he intended to make Brian forget them entirely. His mouth watered as his eyes fastened on the glistening head. When he felt Brian's fingers sifting through his hair, guiding him closer, Justin didn't need any further urging.  
  
  
"Go on. Suck my dick. Show me what a pleasing, obedient boy you can be..." Brian growled, his dick twitching as he watched Justin's mouth moving closer; in this instant realizing he had never wanted a mouth on him more.  
  
  
Justin licked a long stripe along Brian's dick, front and underside; he didn't leave one spot untouched by his searching tongue. His moan echoed his master's as he began to lightly suck on the tip of his dick, his tongue slipping into the opening that already leaked his response. Nothing had ever tasted so good. Justin doubted anything ever would.  
  
  
Brian continued to let his fingers sift through Justin's hair; he had never had a hair fetish with another man... but, with Justin that could be changing. He loved Justin's hair. Soft, and silky in texture; it seemed to cling to his fingers as if it belonged. Brian thought that to be very apt. Everything about Justin belonged with him, and more importantly - to him. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Justin was the one. "That's it... nice and slow. Let me feel that sweet mouth."  
  
  
That was exactly what he was doing; Justin didn't want to be anywhere else. Inch by inch he engulfed the enlarged organ; it was surprising how easily he could take him in - Brian wasn't moderate by anyone's standards. Bracing his hands on Brian's legs, Justin adjusted his position so he could enjoy the full effect of the slight thrusting motion he could feel his master beginning to demonstrate. His eyes lifted to see Brian's head arched backward, bliss clearly defined on his face. He felt his own cock beginning to leak just in knowing how much pleasure he was giving. That meant more to him than anything.  
  
  
"I have such a good little cocksucker..." Brian panted. He had never responded so quickly to another man's mouth. He wasn't sure if it was based on his abstinence as he had so devoutly pursued this man, or if it went even deeper. Thinking about anything wasn't possible right now, though. All he could think about was how good Justin's mouth felt on him, on how much he wanted him. His submissive. "Faster," Brian grunted, his hips rocking into Justin's mouth. "I want to fuck you soon."  
  
  
In that moment, the unthinkable happened. Justin came in his pants, Brian's words touching him more deeply than any man's touch had ever evoked. His mouth began to move feverishly on his master, bringing him to his release the only thing that mattered. Justin hummed just as Brian let go and filled his mouth, their mutual groans of pleasure the only sound in the room. When he had absorbed all of his delicious offering, Justin's mouth pulled off in a slow pop, his tongue swiping at his lips as he made certain to absorb every drop. He looked into Brian's eyes, a frown marring his brow as he viewed the slight disapproval on the face looking down at him.  
  
  
"Uhhhh, did I do something wrong, Master?"  
  
  
"I think you know the answer to that, Justin." Brian's voice was stern. "First of all, you gave me the greatest pleasure I've ever found in another man's mouth; however, we will have to work on your control."  
  
  
Justin understood instantly. "I know what I did. I came in my pants; I wasn't supposed to do that."  
  
  
"Correct. My submissive only comes when given permission to do so. You won't be punished this time since you don't have a full understanding of the rules. However, once you do, well... there will be consequences should it happen again." Brian smiled at his hot new submissive, his eyes reassuring that all was now well. "I know you will do better next time."  
  
  
"I promise, Master." Justin remained on his knees, knowing he wasn't to rise until given permission to do so. He was learning... but, he knew he had only started that journey. Despite the slight reprimand, he was beaming inside and out. He had pleased his master. Not only pleased him, but had given him the best blow job ever. That was an accomplishment he had hoped to achieve; he just hadn't expected to do it the first time. No form of scolding could diminish that tremendous feeling.  
  
  
Brian patted Justin's head encouragingly. "It was a good start, Justin. We have much to explore yet, but, still a very nice beginning." He waited for Justin to stand, before following to do the same. Leaning forward, he brushed their lips together, his mouth opening wide to absorb the flavor that was Justin, and his own that still remained inside the heat of Justin's mouth. His breathing became elevated as he explored Justin's mouth as thoroughly as he vowed his cock would soon be learning his submissive blond. "Next we shower. That and so much more."  
  
  
Justin obediently walked along with his master, thinking he agreed completely with Brian's statement. It had been a nice beginning. Yet, only just the beginning.  
  
  
TBC

 


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N** : A bit shorter of a chapter than I'd intended, but, I wanted to get this updated in what has been another busy work week. I do hope you enjoy it, though! :)

* * *

Justin stepped into the shower slowly; he was fully aware of the dominating presence following in behind him. He was thankful that Brian had already adjusted the temperature of the shower spray; right now, he wasn't certain of the steadiness of his hands. After the glass doors slid closed beside him, Justin nearly jumped when he felt the warm, and strong hands closing over his shoulders.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chuckling, Brian whispered into the back of Justin's neck, "Relax, Justin. We are taking this one step at a time. At this stage, any mistakes made will be corrected, but not held against you. This is a time of discovery, not only for you, but for the both of us."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I-I just don't know what I should be doing, Brian." Fuck! Had he referred to him in the proper way at the right time? He just didn't know. "I've waited so long to find what we're developing here; I want to do it right."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Turn around," Brian demanded. Putting his new submissive in a place of comfort was his primary objective. There wasn't a doubt of how much he wanted him... and wanted him now; however, the state of mind of his sub was always vital. In fact, it was even more important that their combined sexual release. Once he had achieved the most important part, the rest would easily follow. Brian waited for Justin to turn and face him, before his hands raised to frame his face in his hands. His eyes were intense; they were filled with the purpose of making his boy understand. Nothing was more important than that.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bowing his head, Justin almost inaudibly muttered, "I-I'm sorry. You must think me such a fool."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now, _that_ was a mistake." Brian's answer was both quick and stern. They would address this common mistake now. He was actually glad that the little things were coming up - one at a time; those were the little intricacies that often caused problems. They would have them worked out before becoming an issue. "You don't ever tell me what I am thinking. For one, that isn't your place... and two, you don't know me nearly well enough. In time, you will know me that well; however, the first reason always stands. That won't be your place."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Again, I must apologize, Master. I never meant any disrespect, or to upset you---" Justin kept his head down. He was too embarrassed to look up. When he felt fingertips slowly gliding down his cheek, and tilting his head up, Justin was surprised to see the understanding and patient look in Brian's eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian leaned closer and claimed one soft, and very slow kiss. He had felt that curtness had been briefly warranted. Now that the issue had been handled, he was prepared to give Justin a gentler touch, one that would display he wasn't only an object of sexual desire, but so much more. Brian was quickly recognizing just how much more this special young man was to him. He sipped at his lips slowly; Brian found himself in no hurry to move things along, nor any desire to pull free. This just felt right. "Relax..." Brian whispered against his lips. "You are doing just fine. Some things will be instinctive, whereas others you will need guidance. I am here to guide you through every aspect."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin's lips pulled into a smile, the tension all but gone after the short-lived, yet immensely comforting kiss. "Hopefully all of my corrections won't be made in such an inconvenient time."  
  
  
  
  
  
Pulling back to look at Justin quizzically, Brian asked, "Inconvenient how?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well... naked in the shower with you is distracting on its own." Justin knew he didn't need to say more. The self-confident and slightly arrogant pose immediately came over his master. It was a look that he knew would always appeal to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, I can see how that could throw you off," Brian quipped arrogantly. "This level of perfection can be rather daunting."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin bit at his lower lip, his eyes lowering and lifting to meet the amused, yet still stormy gaze. "I doubt that excuse will work for me... in the event that I fuck up."  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, it certainly won't - as you have already found out." Brian's eyes slid down Justin's body, a bit surprised at his own control at seeing his boy naked for the first time. It was crucial in a good Dom to have exceptional self-control. He had never felt his grasp of it to be as shaky as it was with Justin. Nothing was normal when it came to this man; Brian knew nothing ever would be. As he watched the droplets of water rolling along Justin's skin, Brian licked his own lips in anticipation. Much as their moment after dinner, he wasn't sure how much training would be done tonight. For now, he just wanted Justin too fucking badly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"May I wash you, Master?" Justin asked, instinctively knowing it was the right request to make... and yet, uncertain of how to proceed or what Brian really expected from him tonight.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's eyes glittered. His patience was obviously going to be tested further; however, Justin's request had been the proper one under the circumstances. That pleased him a great deal. "Yes, Justin. Wash me quickly, though. I can't wait for you much longer."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin reached behind him for the sponge, along with the manly scented soap; he quickly lathered it up, before coasting it along Brian's chest. He smiled tremulously, his eyes following the soap as he made circles of it on Brian's skin. Clearing his throat nervously, yet despite his nerves feeling his own cock quickening, Justin whispered, "You have no need to wait. After all, I am yours..."  
  
  
  
  
  
A low growl resonated from deep within Brian, as he slid his own hands around to latch them onto the enticing curve of Justin's ass. His fingers idly toyed with the opening that he knew would lead him to the greatest of pleasures, before he rasped, "Yes, you are. That fact will be sealed in deed very soon."  
  
  
  
  
  
He moved the sponge lower, his eyes fastened intently on the dark ones that were filled with a myriad of emotions. Lust was clearly discernible, but so much more was evident. The depth of the emotion in those hazel eyes amazed him. In brief instances, the desire made his master's eyes look almost wild, and other moments, there would be a flicker of something deeper in his eyes, it was that something that made him want to submit to his will even more. It wasn't a mere look, it was a feeling as well. His master cared about him; it was evident in every look and gesture he made toward him. He wasn't just a vessel to ease his lust. Brian actually viewed him as an individual; one that he really wanted to know. That knowledge made his heart thud with a longing unlike any he'd ever known. He couldn't imagine that ever changing. "I can hardly wait," Justin whispered, feeling possessed by the heat and intent in Brian's eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's hands skimmed over every dip and curve he could reach on his beautiful blond's body. He couldn't wait much longer to fully enjoy him. The desire was virtually all consuming. He didn't have a doubt of it being mutual. Reaching for the hand that held the sponge that so gently smoothed over his body, Brian removed the item from his hand, placing it in the shower caddy, out of the way, and quickly forgotten. Pulling Justin tightly against his body, Brian's mouth lowered to slide along Justin's neck, his tongue licking the droplets of water away, his cock throbbing against the one that was returning the same response. Brian's voice was husky, and filled with thick desire, when he spoke, "The wait is over, Justin."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin groaned as he felt Brian's arms wrapping tightly around him, the heat of his mouth making his skin burn. He wasn't quite sure of what he was supposed to do next; for now, he simply acted instinctively. Should he make a mistake, he was certain Brian would alert him. He slid his own hands around to run up and down Brian's back, his neck arching into the force of Brian's caresses. Brian was barely holding onto his control, that was more than evident. He had won every battle in that war, but, it was far from over. Knowing that Brian was still pacing himself out of concern for him, Justin gently urged him on, "I'm more than ready, Master. In fact, I've never wanted anything more..."  
  
  
  
  
  
A muscle ticked in Brian's cheek as he pulled back to look at Justin, his eyes analytical, quickly assessing that Justin was ready for everything this possession would bring. His slippery fingers lightly probed inside Justin's ass, his eyes glazed and filled with a need that only this man could fulfill. There wasn't a doubt that Justin was the one to complete his life; the man that had been destined to not only be his submissive - but, a man that was perfect for him in every way.  
  
  
  
  
  
"This will be a night you will always remember, Justin. Not only is it the night that you truly become mine, but it will also be the night that shows you exactly what being mine entails." Brian took a step back, his tone firm when he told him, "Turn off the water, and come to bed with me. Our life together begins now."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin immediately succumbed to Brian's command. There wasn't an inkling of doubt in his mind that this is where fate had led him; the bizarre chance of their initial meeting made it even more prophetic for him. Stepping from the shower, and wrapping a thick around his waist, Justin accepted the hand Brian extended to him... knowing in doing so, he had taken the next step - one that he desired more than anything.  
  
  
  
  
Yes. He believed in Brian's assessment completely. Their life together began tonight. It was a life he couldn't wait to start living...  
  
  
  
  
TBC

 


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N** : This is the  **final**  regular chapter of this story. However, there will be an epilogue that will tie everything up more neatly. I hope you enjoy it! Comments are greatly appreciated - thank you! :)

* * *

 

  
  
"Do you have any idea how you look to me right now?" Brian rasped, his naked body straddling Justin from behind, hands moving up and down his spine, a soothing touch... yet one that could begin the act of claiming without any warning. His nostrils flared at Justin's silence; he needed his boy to understand how much he wanted him. More than that. He wanted Justin to know how much he needed him... and only him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I - I am hoping you are pleased..." Justin whispered, barely able to speak as Brian's hands smoothed over his skin, the sensation of Brian's cock brushing against his ass making him quake in his desire for his master.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian slid his hands up Justin's sides, one of them reaching underneath to tease his seeping cock. "You're about to find out how much..." he growled.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Please, Master. Fuck me now..." Justin panted, biting his bottom lip as Brian pinched the head of his dick. Fuck! This was so difficult. He knew he couldn't come until Brian gave him permission. How would he continue to hold off with Brian touching him like this? He knew it was a part of his training... conditioning him to respond in the manner that most pleased his master... but, it wouldn't be easy.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't worry, my own. I intend to fuck you - very soon." Brian released his grip on Justin's cock; he knew there was only so much his inexperienced sub could take. "Remember what I told you, Justin. You are not to come until I tell you it's okay. Are we clear on that?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Anticipation of what was soon to come causing his heart to thud in his chest, Justin answered in a slight croak, "Yes, Master. I understand."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian reached over to roll the condom onto his dick, his thumb flipping the lube open as he spread it over the covering as well as into the opening he would soon breech. He smiled when Justin jerked in response, his eyes trailing up to see the silken scarves wrapped around his wrists, then lower to his ankles secured snugly, yet comfortably to the lower bedposts. "I can't wait to be inside of you. Look at you..." Brian growled, in part talking to himself, but much of it being him wanting Justin to know how hot he was to him. "Legs spread apart to welcome me, your body secured in complete submission and trust. I have never wanted anyone more than I do right now."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin could hardly breathe as he felt Brian's fingers moving inside to prepare him. If he was supposed to respond to Brian's words, he wasn't sure how he could do it. He was virtually mindless in his total need for his master. Nothing existed for him outside of this moment. He wouldn't care if nothing ever did. Gradually, the sting lessened to one of immense pleasure. He wanted more... he wanted everything. His breathing becoming even more shallow, Justin whimpered, "P-please, Master---"  
  
  
  
  
  
Eyes glittering as he watched the sweat sinuously sliding down Justin's spine, Brian thrust his fingers more aggressively into the opening that he knew was ready to receive him - a place that he had been aching to explore from the moment of their first meeting. Stabbing into Justin's hole a few more times, his fingers deliberately hammering against his prostate, Brian responded in a low, guttural voice - "You do please me... and now it's time to finally take what belongs to me."  
  
  
  
  
  
His cock leaked even more at the evocative words, refraining from thrusting back on Brian's fingers one of most difficult things he had ever done. He wanted to so badly... and yet, he knew that Brian was in control here. Everything needed to be done in a way that pleased his master. It amazed him how much that aspect mattered to him. Pleasing Brian meant everything to him. He intended to do that in every possible way... no matter how small the task. "I'm ready, Master."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian growled as he removed his fingers, his head lowering to kiss and lick every section of skin his mouth could reach without moving his position. Maintaining a tight grip on Justin's sides, Brian began to slip his cock inside; his head arched back as the tightness immediately gloved him. Moving slow was going to slowly kill him. The desire to pound into his submissive was overwhelming, and nearly irresistible. "Don't move..." he demanded. Sliding inch by inch into him was difficult enough without the feel of Justin moving with him. He didn't think he could control himself if he did. "I'll tell you when it's time. For now, I just want to feel you."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin moaned as Brian's cock methodically began to stretch him open. It hurt at first. In all honesty, it hurt a lot... but not enough for him to cry out. He knew this was all part of it, as he knew it was a large part of the reason Brian was keeping at a slow, steady pace. He wasn't sure how much time had passed when Brian was fully inside of him; his mind was totally wrapped around the sensations of pain turning into pleasure. Nothing else was cohesive to him. He was taken away by a variation of pleasures. The feel of Brian's cock moving inside of him was unlike anything he could have ever imagined... then, there was the vulnerability and rightness of his submission. His trust in Brian was absolute. The ties that bound him to the bed a mere symbol of that trust. He would do anything for his master. In every way - he was his - heart, mind, body, and soul. Justin knew it was irreversible.  
  
  
  
  
  
Short breaths passed through Brian's lips, his head arching back in ecstasy as he moved within this man that was like no other. He had never wanted a man like he did Justin. This man was the one. He was complete now in every way that mattered. Soon, Justin would understand what that meant. But, for now, he would enjoy this special first time with his sub. It would be over far more quickly than he would like... yet, he was comforted in knowing it would be the first time of many more to come.  
  
  
  
  
  
Adjusting his position, Brian slid his hands beneath Justin, pulling at him so his ass was raised higher, more pressure applied onto his knees. Mindful of Justin's restraints as he maneuvered him, Brian's mouth attacked the exposed skin of his back, his teeth biting the tender skin. With one hand he clasped around Justin's cock, a low growl escaping at the wetness slipping from him. He could torture the boy, and prolong his pleasure; however, he didn't want to punish him. Right now, all he wanted was to reward him in every possible way. Increasing his rocking motion into Justin's ass, Brian began to tug on the throbbing organ. "Let go now, Justin. Move with me... and come."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin panted, relief and pleasure soaring within him. Immediately he followed his master's demands, knowing that meant he had pleased him; along with the fact that he would soon be reaching his release as well. He pushed his hips back against Brian's thrusting motion, his breathing erratic as he reached for that mind-numbing bliss, knowing Brian was right there with him. A mixture of grunts and groans escaping both of them, Justin nearly screamed when his legs tightened and his release spurted from him... ecstasy consuming him as he felt Brian hammering into him as his master slid over the edge with him. Their combined release had been everything he had ever hoped for; in fact, it had been even more. He had never felt closer to anyone. That it was with this amazing man he now called master made it even more special.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's breathing slowly returning to a more normal rhythm, he moved off of his sub, reaching quickly for a towel to wipe clean, as well as removing the condom and discarding it into the bedside trash. Grabbing another towel that he had strategically placed close by, he wiped it down Justin's neck, and back, catching the sweat that rolled down his beautiful form. This man was perfect... at least for him. He would never let him go. That had never been more clear than it was right now. Gently, he removed the bonds around Justin's wrists and ankles, reaching for lotion to soothe his skin in the aftermath. Examining the skin, he was pleased to see no marks on his skin. Justin had followed his instructions completely. Had he not, marks could have resulted. His pleasure with Justin only continued to grow.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you..." Justin whispered, blushing as Brian's eyes moved over him, more than a bit amazed at the tender care he was displaying with him now. Brian really cared about him. There wasn't a doubt of it as he watched how Brian tenderly smoothed the lotion into his skin, and how his eyes warmly caressed his skin. His heart jumped in his chest when he looked up to see what appeared like adoration in his master's eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Smiling, Brian capped the lotion, and tossing it aside; he laid down next to Justin on the bed, reaching down to pull the covers over them. Sliding his arm around Justin's stomach, he pulled him back into a spooning position. This was how he wanted to fall asleep tonight, and all nights to come. In his sub's arms was the only place he wanted to end his day... and how he wanted to begin each new one. Extinguishing the light so there was only a light glow in the room, Brian kissed the side of Justin's neck, his hand lightly stroking his stomach. "Go to sleep now, my own. You have pleased me beyond my expectations."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm glad..." Justin was beaming from the inside and out. Nothing had ever felt so good and right. He bit at his lip, uncertain if he should speak the words that were in his mind... but knowing he would be uneasy until he did. "Uhhhh, Brian?" Justin's voice was tremulous as he spoke, uncertainty, along with a hint of determination in his tone. "Can I tell you something?"  
  
  
  
  
  
He relaxed his grip, allowing Justin to move onto his back, his attention fully focused on Justin's anxious expression. "You can tell me anything, Justin."  
  
  
  
  
  
"O-Okay..." he stammered. "I - I don't know if this is something you want, or even want to hear... but I need to tell you this."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Justin..." Brian's voice was stern, yet filled with gentle understanding. "I thought I was clear on this - I want to know everything that is important to you. If it matters to you - then it is significant to me."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin took in a deep breath, releasing it just as quickly. "That's what I thought... I just wanted to make sure. Well, it's like this... I think I'm falling in love with you." He looked down before he could see the warm light that flickered in hazel eyes. "That is - if I haven't already."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian leaned in, kissing him passionately on the lips. It wasn't a kiss of dominance, this was a kiss from a man that wanted to show how much he cared about the man in his arms. When it ended, Brian's hands slid to cradle his face in his palms. "Justin, this was never just about sex. I can find that anywhere. I knew you to be different from the very first. It took very little time to determine that you were the one." Seeing that Justin still didn't completely understand what he was meaning without saying those three little words, Brian clarified, "I have never been able to settle on just one man. When I moved to make you mine, I stopped looking at others. You are the one and only man that I want."  
  
  
  
  
  
Looking at Brian with hope and love shining in his eyes, Justin bravely asked, "Does that mean what I think it does? Could it mean that you might love me too?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Silly little twat..." Brian kissed him again. Harder, and much more intensely. His boy had some self-confidence issues... but, one day at a time, he would resolve them. "I'm not good with sentiment; I never have been. However, you are important to me, and if you need the words from time to time - I will give them to you. Yes, Justin, I do love you. I intend on not only training you to be the best possible submissive... but, to also learn from you about giving and receiving love. My question is simple - is that what you want?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh yes. More than anything." Justin's voice was fervent as he instantly answered the question. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that he wanted that. "I want you for my master; that will never change. Knowing that I have a master that not only desires me, but loves me too is more than I could have ever hoped to attain. Nothing could possibly be more perfect."  
  
  
  
  
  
Rolling his lips under, Brian nodded his agreement. "Perhaps one thing could. I won't demand this... but, it is something that would give me great pleasure."  
  
  
  
  
  
Looking at him expectantly, Justin asked, "What is it?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I want you to move in with me. You can always come here to Boundless if you want a place to be to yourself. No one will ever disturb you here... but, I would like for us to live together." As much as they had just learned, and admitted to each other, Brian knew he had never wanted anything more. They had a real future together; he wanted them to have every moment of it with each other, and not traversing back and forth.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't need to stay here any longer, Brian. I just want to be with you - wherever that is."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good boy..." Brian purred, pulling Justin back into their spooning position. "I know you will give me more pleasure than any master has ever been blessed to receive. In addition, I will protect and care for you unlike any submissive has ever known. Beyond that, nothing and no one else matters."  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC

 


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N** : This ends this particular journey. Thank you all that have followed and supported this story. I truly appreciate it! :)

* * *

 

  
  
  
_*****Six Months Later*****_  
  
  
Justin stepped into Liberty Diner, a beaming smile on his face. He was happier than he had ever been in his life. The largest part of it was obviously attributed to his master, lover, roommate, and his everything - Brian Kinney. Nothing started the day off better than waking up in Brian's bed, warmly cocooned in the protection of his arms. Then, when Brian woke up, he really reaped the dividends. It was a morning ritual that he never wanted to see change.  
  
  
  
  
  
Debbie grinned at her former employee from ear-to-ear. "It's good to see you so happy, Sunshine. I guess that asshole can do something right!" Her endearing cackling followed what was clearly a tone based in the deepest of affection for Brian.  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael snorted from the counter. "Who wouldn't be happy? He gets everything handed to him... and on top of that - he's got Brian."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't start this, Michael..." Debbie hissed from under her breath, her face coloring in what was rare embarrassment - solely from the fact that Justin had to hear Michael's bitter accusations once again.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's okay, Deb." Justin had grown so much over the last several months, largely due to the respect and care Brian had given him. He was the perfect master in every way. Brian guided him in every aspect of his life. And yet, he didn't really enforce his opinions or wishes on him. Brian openly discussed things with him. He would explain to him why he held certain ideas, and he asked for Justin's input as well. Then, he told him what he thought he should do. More often than not he was in complete agreement. He looked Michael directly in the eye, his tone uncaring as he spoke, "Michael will never think I am good enough for Brian. I have no interest in changing his opinion; Brian's is the only one that matters."  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael stood from his seat behind the counter, his eyes glaring in jealous anger at the young man that he refused to believe was best for his oldest friend. "Damned right Brian's opinion is all you care about. You need him to bankroll your worthless ass!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Debbie gasped, at once at a loss for words. She had never imagined such hate to come from her son. She pitied Michael, more than that - she was mortified. Unable to reply, she stood immobile as she watched what was a sure train wreck at the start of a busy Monday morning.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, you're so wrong. I don't give a damn about his money. All I care about is him, and the love we share."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Love..." Michael scoffed. "Brian doesn't love anyone. The only thing he loves is having the convenience of your willing ass."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian moved from the doorway, his eyes wild in protective anger. He opened his mouth to speak, but at once stopped himself. Justin had been gaining such strides in his self-confidence the past few months, intervening here could undermine that process. He didn't want to do that. This more self-assured, yet still submissive Justin was very appealing to him. He had no plans of changing that for anything. Putting Mikey in his place should be easy for Justin.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You profess to know him better than anyone... and yet, you don't know shit." Justin's eyes were filled with anger as he spoke, "Brian is the most loving and patient man I've ever known. I intend to spend the rest of my life making him happy. Perhaps it's time you dealt with the fact that we are together - and that we will be staying that way!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Bravo..." Brian came up behind Justin, his arms wrapped proprietorially around his sub's waist, his eyes shooting daggers into Michael's wary, yet still malevolent expression. "I couldn't have said it better myself."  
  
  
  
  
  
Debbie smirked, backing away and edging to the kitchen. She knew interference might be needed... but, she wasn't going to intercede on Michael's behalf this time. He had gone too far. As she viewed the anger in Brian's eyes, not to mention the protective stance he held with Justin, there wasn't a doubt in his mind, Brian was about to lay Michael's hopeless dreams to rest - once and for all. Michael might need her once it was done, but, she wouldn't interfere. It was time her son faced the truth. Justin was here to stay, and Brian loved him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"C'mon, Bri. You can't really love this kid. I get that he has the same kink as you... but that's not love. He's using that to get a free ride. Open your damn eyes!" Michael knew he was going too far, but as he saw it - it was now or never. If he didn't reach him now, he'd lose his chance forever.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kink?" Brian repeated in a low, controlled tone. He felt Justin tensing in his arms; Justin was as insulted by the reference as he was. Michael didn't have a clue about that part of their lives. He was ignorant, and his callous references pissed him off more than anything. "You are such a fool, Michael. What we share isn't a kink - it's a way of life. It is who we are - together, or separate. Thankfully, we have each chosen together."  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael's jaw dropped down in disbelief. He'd feared Brian to be lost to him, only he hadn't accepted it. The reality had been too painful. Now, he had no choice - at least, not as long as Justin remained in his life. "We were best friends, Brian. If not for Justin, we could have had it all."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin flushed in embarrassment, there wasn't a doubt that every eye in the diner was on them. "Uhhh, could we take this discussion outside - anywhere but here?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian leaned in to take soft, nibbling kisses along the curve of Justin's neck, his hands kneading his waist, in his way soothing the nerves and obvious anxiety of his boy. "There's nothing left to discuss. Except to ask if you are ready to go to class?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Leaning his head back against Brian's chest, Justin smiled, unable to fathom his new reality. Not only was he content in his relationship with Brian, but he had re-enrolled him at PIFA. He had one year under his belt, until his father had pulled his funding, and now he was back. The future had never been brighter. "I'm more than ready..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let's go then, Picasso." Brian stepped back, yet slid his arm firmly and protectively around Justin's waist. Before escorting him to the door, Brian turned his head to give Michael a chilling look... one that bespoke of a finality that the recipient had least expected. "We're done, Michael. It saddens me to make this decision, but you give me no choice. Justin means everything to me - that isn't going to change. Obviously, you are mired in a past constructed in your own mind. Don't call me, or approach me for anything." Brian's eyes slid contemptuously over his former friend. "As far as I'm concerned, you are now another of those faceless strangers that pass me on the street. Perhaps time can give you a more lucid grip on reality."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin stared wide-eyed at Brian as his lover and master pulled him from the diner, his jaw gaping open in response to Brian's cold and final words to Michael. Once they were inside Brian's car, Justin looked at Brian's tense expression. This decision wasn't easy on him, yet the one he obviously felt he had to make. He laid his hand on Brian's leg, his eyes warm and concerned as he read the pain in Brian's eyes. "Brian, you don't have to do that for me. We can work it out with him. I can just avoid him or something. You don't have to go this far..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian reached down and squeezed Justin's hand; he turned to face him, smiling reassuringly at the younger man. "Actually I do. Maybe someday Michael will change, but this has been going on for too long. I can't allow him to disrupt the life we are building together. A part of being your master is seeing to your comfort, and stability. That is on all fronts." Brian leaned down and brushed his lips softly over Justin's. It was slow, and thorough; it was a definition of the love and respect he held for this man - and this man alone. Once he pulled his lips free, Brian earnestly told him, "I love you, Justin Taylor. You complete me in every way. No one else matters."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I love you too, Brian; I have no words to express how much..." Justin's eyes were brimming with unshed tears, his eyes gleaming as all the love he felt began shining through.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't need those words to express it, my own. You display that every day we're together. It is more than enough." Brian started up the car and pulled it in the direction of PIFA. Everything was perfect now. They were in a fully committed master/sub relationship, and Justin had regained his self-worth and confidence. And most important of all - they had a love that he knew would last a lifetime. In his search for his own sub he had never dreamt of attaining that.  
  
  
  
  
  
In the end, he felt like the most fortunate master in existence. He had achieved the full package. True submission was the purest of gifts; however, the gift of love was of immeasurable value. He didn't intend on letting go of either, nor of the only man who could bring such bliss into his world. Yes, on all counts - he was now complete. The search had ended. Now, living could truly begin.  
  
  
  
  
  
END

 


End file.
